Cherry Blossom, Lily and ForgetMeNot
by LoveEmilia
Summary: AU xover NarutoxBleach. Sasuke has returned but Sakura's worries only increase. Sasuke dates Karin, her past is coming up and Naruto still hasn't realized Hinata's feelings. She doesn't have a choice but call her best friends for help.
1. Introducing the Flowers

_Hullo! I'm from Finland so don't flame me about the language. I just thought to try this out and I wish that you'll review. The pairings in this story are: SasukexSakura; ToushiroxKarin; Melanie(oc)xJeremias(oc); KakashixRin; HinataxNaruto; InoxShikamaru; TentenxNeji and IchigoxRukia. As for disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto or Bleach. Thank you! _

**Chapter 1: Introducing the Flowers**

_**Sakura's pov:**_

Sakura sat on the bridge and though: "Everyone thinks that I'm weak and burden. Even Ino-pig is stronger than me. Sasuke-kun and Naruto always get hurt because of me. God how I hate my brother. It's his fault that I can't show who I really am."

Sakura had pink hair which was to her shoulders and green eyes. The whole Konoha though that she was a Haruno, but Tsunabe-sama and her parents knew that she was a Jing. And her parents weren't really her parents. Her clan was killed by her brother Damien. She had always been scared of her brother so when he had killed their clan she had fainted. When she woke up her brother was standing next to her and he said: _"You are strong little sis but not strong enough. I'm taking you with me. My friends will take good care of you."_ Damien had taken her to the Akatsuki and left.

Sakura shook her head. She didn't want to think about it right now.

"SAKURA-CHAN! MATTE!" Sakura heard Naruto to yell.

"What now, baka?"

"Sasuke-teme came back."

"Che?"

"What does that mean?"

"Forget about it Naruto. I'll be at the Hokage tower in 15 minutes. You can go already." Sakura shook her head and decided to call to her best friend. Melanie had always been there for her. They had known each other since they were 3 years old. Melanie's family had been killed by her brother's best friend and Melanie's uncle. Only two alive were Melanie and her big brother Alec. The killer of Melanie's clan was leader of the Akatsuki.

_**Melanie's pov:**_

Melanie was sitting on her bed when she heard her phone ringing. "Mel speaking."

"Yo Mel! Did ya know that the asshole who broke Saki's heart came back?"

"I'm not total idiot unlike you Karin. Saki just called me and asked us to come for her. She said that she didn't want to be alone."

"Damn! I have a soccer game tomorrow with Toushiro. Well looks like I have to cancel it. Any ideas how I'm gonna explain this to Ichi-nii? 'Cause I really don't want him to yell at me again. Seriously! I'm 16 years old not 10. And-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. So when are you coming?"

"In two hours."

"Perfecto. See you then. Ciao!"

"Wait Mel! I wasn't done talking with you! MEL!"

Melanie went before her mirror and thought: "I need a disguise. Hmm… let me think. How about I make my hair little browner and put eyeglasses. And I think I have to change my figure a bit."

When Melanie opened her eyes she saw this: A girl with normal figure, blond hair, dark blue eyes and blue eyeglasses. "Looks like my eyes became little darker. Oh well… Now I have to pack my stuff. Knowing Karin she'll be late and then we'll have to hurry."

_**Karin's pov:**_

"Oh great. She just couldn't help a bit could she? Seriously now I have to think two GOOD explanations. Ok. I'll tell to Toushiro that my foot hasn't healed yet and to Ichigo that I'm going to spend a night at Marie's. That'll have to do."

Karin had black hair and almost black eyes. She was a real tomboy and played soccer. She had two siblings. Her twin Yuzu and her big brother Ichigo. Her mother had died and her father was a freak. Her brother Ichigo was a shinigami, which meant that he fought monsters called Hollows and sent ghost to Soul Society. One day Ichigo had disappeared, it was the same day when Karin had found out about her brother being shinigami and when she had met Hitsugaya Toushiro, the taichou of division 10. Karin sighed. If either Toushiro or Ichi-nii found out that she lied to them… She didn't even want to think about it. "Oh well. Better start packing."

_**Sakura's pov:**_

She arrived to Hokage's tower. Naruto stood in front of her. It looked like he was in shock. Sakura shook her head and muttered: "Baka. I thought that you wanted me to hurry and now you're blocking my way. Get in to the room, Naruto!" Naruto turned to her and saw Sakura pissed off. Scared of what she might do he went inside. When Sakura got inside her heart broke again. There was Sasuke with three people. A girl with red hair and glasses and two boys. One of the boys looked like Kisame, she thought. The girl was holding Sasuke's hand and he didn't seem to mind it.

"Aah Sakura. You have arrived." said the Hokage.

Sakura nodded and said: "I thought that you wanted me to do a mission today. Not meet some criminals." She heard people gasp around her.

_**Naruto's pov:**_

He admitted that he was in shock when he saw Sasuke-teme with the group. But never had he been so shocked when he heard Sakura say something with that cold tone. "I thought that Sakura-chan loved Sasuke-teme. What happened to her?" He looked around him and saw that only one who wasn't shocked was Tsunabe-baa-chan. "Tsunabe-baa-chan! Is this some joke? Why is Sakura-chan so cold towards Sasuke-teme?!?"

_**Tsunabe's pov:**_

"Sakura do you wish to tell or will I?" she asked. Sakura turned slightly to her and whispered: "What's going on with me has nothing to do with people in this room. Now if you don't mind my lady. I'll just leave." Suddenly a voice was heard: "Aww Saki. No need to be so cold. The love of your life has returned to you so why to be so Itachi like?" Everyone turned around to see…


	2. Story of the past

**This story is delicated to people who have suffered from Jokela's shooting which gave the whole country heartattact. My disclaimer is: I DONT OWN NARUTO; BLEACH OR INUYASHA. **

**Now enjoy the story and thank you for reviews and tips where I can read manga.**

**Chapter 2: Story of the past**

They saw Kisame sitting on chair in corner. Suigetsu (the boy who looked like Kisame) took his sword and charged at him. Just when he was about to touch Kisame Sakura stopped him and said with a dangerous tone:

"Leave him be. I don't care if he has killed someone close to you or harmed or anything. He's here to talk to me and what we are going to talk about is none of your business."

"Aww. Cherry Blossom. Still as kind as always."

"Oh shut up Kisame and tell me what you're doing here."

"You don't remember? You seriously don't remember? This is hilarious!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now tell me what is so hilarious."

"That you don't remember your joining day. The day when you joined Akatsuki."

"Joined? More like was forced to live with you. And don't talk like you didn't know that I don't want to talk about the past."

"Well too bad. 'Cause I'm going to start recall the day when you came to Akatsuki."

_A boy, who was 13 years old and had dark green hair and red eyes, dragged a girl with pink hair and jade eyes who looked like 6-year-old. " Nii-chan! Let me go! Please!" the girl begged._

"_Quiet Sakura! I'm doing all this crap for you so shut the hell up!"_

"_But Damien…"_

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up?"_

"_I only want to know where we are going."_

"_It's none of your business, but I'll tell you anyway. We are going to my friend who has set up a group of murders, traitors and bad people. He has murdered his brother and sister-in-law about year ago. We will live with him and his people for now on."_

"_Who are his people?"_

"_There is a man from the Land of Water. He's name is Kisame. There's a man who Ricardo forced to join. He is Deidara. Then there are Sasori, he is from Sand and he is going to teach you and two other girls, Tobi, he isn't an actual member of Akatsuki but he lives with them, Hidan, he's a bastard who killed an innocent girl and took the girl's best friend with him, Kakuzu is a mean man, who killed a woman, a man and a boy because he got mad, Orochimaru is a former Leaf ninja and a paedophile. There is a rumour that he killed his cousin to get more power .And a girl called Rin. She's from Leaf too but she hasn't told anyone why she came to Akatsuki. Oh and there is this boy who wants to join into Akatsuki but Ricardo doesn't let him. Not yet at least."_

"_Are there anyone who I could play?"_

_Damien's eyes turned cold and he said: "You must grow up Sakura. And no there won't anyone who could play with you. If you even think that you can just rest, think again. You are going to train everyday."_

_Sakura's gaze was now on the ground and she whispered so quietly that Damien couldn't hear her: "I just want to have some friends is that so wrong? Mum always said that when you have friends you will be able to defeat anyone."_

_They walked for a while and came to a cave. Damien frowned and took a ring from his pocket. He put the ring down and muttered quietly: "Damien Jing." The back of the cave opened and Damien pushed Sakura inside. She fell and when she raised her head she saw her brother walking far in front of her. She rose up and ran after him. They came to a large room which was black, grey and white._

"_Why white? I thought that you only liked black and grey?" asked Damien._

"_My niece grew angry when she saw the room so dark. She ordered soon everyone paint some white in it." said a man from shadow. He came to light and Sakura gasped as she saw a handsome man with blond hair and grey eyes._

"_Hello! You must be Sakura. I'm Ricardo. It's pleasure to meet you." Sakura shuddered. This man wasn't nice at all._

"_I'm sure that Sakura would love meet her sensei and team mates." suggested Damien._

"_There is a change in plans. Sasori will be her sensei, but there are four members plus Sakura in the team."_

_Damien frowned and said: "Who are they?"_

"_My niece, the girl who was taken by Hidan, a girl who was taken by Kakuzu and Orochimaru's cousin's daughter. I'll introduce them to you. TOBI! Get the Flowers in here."_

_Sakura couldn't help but smile. Maybe she could finally have some friends._

_They waited for couple minutes when they heard foot steps. The door was opened and inside walked three girls. Ricardo introduced them._

"_This is Kagome. She's the one who was brought by Orochimaru and she's nine years old." Kagome had dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her t-shirt was dark green and she wore black shorts. She smiled little to Sakura._

"_This one is Rukia. Kakuzu brought her and she's also nine." Rukia had black hair and amazing violet eyes. The look in her eyes was cold and she wore long-sleeved yellow shirt and grey skirt. _

"_Here is Karin. She's same old as you are Sakura. She was brought here by Hidan." Karin had black hair and black eyes with tint of brown in them. She had fiery red top and black pants. She looked like stubborn and tomboyish girl._

"_And the last but not least. My own niece-" Ricardo said but noticed soon that she wasn't there. "TOBI! Where's my niece?"_

_Tobi looked from door and said: "I don't know, my lord. I made everyone look for her. I'm sure she will be found soon."_

"_Hn. She just couldn't stay in her room." muttered Ricardo angrily._

"_Ricardo. You called the girls Flowers why is that?" asked Damien._

"_My niece gave each girl a nickname. The nicknames are the names of flowers. Kagome is Rose, Rukia is Orchid and Karin is Forget-Me-Not. My niece is called Lily. Everyone started to call girls as their nicknames and one day Deidara called them Flowers. Flowers of Akatsuki. The name stuck."_

"_Even thought I never gave anyone permission to use my names." came a voice from the door as a girl stepped inside._

"_Ah. You came. I thought I told you to stay in your room." accused Ricardo._

"_I never have listened to you so why would I start now. And who are they?"_

"_They are Damien and Sakura Jing. Damien is a new member and Sakura is going to be one of your team mates."_

"_Fine."_

"_Damien, Sakura, this is my niece Melanie. She saw me murdering her parents so I had to take her with me."_

_Melanie had blond hair and light blue eyes with hint of silver. She was dressed in blue top and white shorts. Her eyes were unreadable but when she caught Sakura looking at her she gave a little smile._

"_Can we go no?" asked Karin._

"_Go on. And take Sakura with you."_

"_Fine. Come on Cherry Blossom. We have some decorating to do." said Melanie and smirked when she saw her uncle's jaw tighten in anger. The Flowers left the room._

"_I'm sure that my uncle told you our names but you can call us- Melanie told._

"_Ruki- said Rukia._

"_Kagi-"continued Kagome._

"_Kari-"mumbled Karin._

"_And Meli. I hope that you won't mind if we call you Saki." Melanie said as if nobody had ever interrupter her._

"_Yeah you can call me that but does this mean that we are friends." Sakura said shyly._

"_Sure. Come on this way."_

_The Flowers came to Saki's room. It was pink and black. And on her chair was a man who looked like fish._

"_What are you doing here, Kisame?" asked Kagi rudely._

"That's how we met. Do you remember what happened after that, Saki?" asked Kisame.

"Of course I do. We started-"

"-to make so much noise that I woke from the coma." said...

**I know that the leader and the female member aren't these people but this is AU. In the story there won't be much Kagome or Rukia but I had put them in this chapter and into all flashback because... well I won't tell you yet. Please check out my other story which also has some Sasuke and Sakura. R&R! Please!**


	3. The End of the day and What do they want

**_HI AGAIN! I updated! It's a miracle. Well I hope that you will review because I really want to know what you think of my story._**

**_Disclaimer: It's not my name that is on the copyright._**

**Chapter 3: The end of the day and what do they want**

…Deidara. Sakura raised her eyebrow and asked: "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Aww. Didn't you miss me at all, Saki? Seriously I know that you and Kisame were best friends and all but I'm still the best Akatsuki member."

"Sure. Whatever makes you sleep at night." said Kisame.

"Yeah. But Kisame I really gotta know something." asked Sakura.

"Shoot."

"How old were you when we met?"

"17."

"Yeah right."

"It's not so hard to believe."

"Honey, you gotta live with the fact that you aren't as cute as me." said Deidara.

"I don't need to be cute cause I'm the best fighter in Akatsuki. Right, Cherry Blossom?"

"If you don't count me, Meli, Kari, Kagi, Ruki, Itachi, Ricardo, Damien and..."

"Heh. Really funny, Cherry Blossom."

"I think it is." said Deidara who was laughing.

"Shut up Deidara. Now, what the hell are you doing in here?"

"Aw, Cherry Blossom. You don't believe me?" Kisame said.

"Who would believe you?"

"True. But anyway we will tell you what we are doing here if you let me tell the rest of the story." begged Deidara.

"Do I have a choice?"  
"Nope." said Deidara and began the story:

"_What are you doing here, Kisame?" asked Kagi rudely._

"_The leader told me to watch over you." Kisame said._

"_Sure he did. And when Tobi told everyone to search for Meli you were just checking from here." muttered Ruki._

"_I take it that you don't believe me."_

"_Not a chance." shot Kari._

_That was when Kisame noticed little Saki and walked towards her. He gave her his hand and said:_

"_I'm Kisame. And you are?"_

_Saki hid behind Kagi who glared at him. Before she could open her mouth Meli said:_

"_If I hear that you have hurt or scared her I'll make sure that you are in same condition as Deidara."_

_Kisame gulped. Even thought Meli was just a kid her power was amazing._

"_Of course, Lily."_

"_Good. Now help us to decorate this room. It's way too dark."_

"_Yes Forget-Me-Not."_

"_And make someone to go to Deidara's room and wake him up."_

"_But, Rose, he's in coma." Everyone turned to look at Meli._

"_Fine I'm going."_

_Meli went away. Kagi, Ruki and Kari looked at each other and muttered then:_

"_Why do I have this feeling that we will have to decorate this room without Meli?"_

_Saki giggled and Kisame smirked. Now it was time to decorate._

"Moving on, Deidara. I'm sure as hell that I don't want hear what my room looked like after we had decorated it." Sakura said with a frown on her face.

"Yeah. I can still remember how the Flowers made me wear a pink apron." Kisame complained.

"Well it's not like it was easy for me. Do you know how cruel Melanie can be?"

"Now we are talking. I haven't heard this story. Go on." said Sakura with little smile.

"Jeesh. You really aren't patient."

"Do it!"

"Alright, alright. Bitch."

Sakura threw a kunai at Deidara who quickly started his story.

_Meli walked to yellow room and frowned. What was wrong with his uncle's fashion sense and muttered quietly:_

"_Since Deida-kun can't go to missions for a while, he can't paint this room, the living room and the kitchen. That should be exercise enough for him."_

_She walked next to a bed where a boy who was twelve years old was sleeping. She played with his blond hair and muttered:_

" _Nouse hiljaa Deidara. Haavasi paranevat… nyt!!!" (1)_

_Deidara __opened his blue__eyes and blinked few times. Then he looked next to him and saw grinning Meli._

"_It was about time you woke."_

"_What do you mean, Lily?" asked Deidara and yawned._

"_There are a new girl and a new man in Akatsuki. The girl is Cherry Blossom and the man a creep."_

_Deidara stifled his laugh and said with a smirk:_

"_So there is a new flower with us. I'm sure that she will prove to be interesting."_

_Meli's grin disappeared and she said coldly:_

"_You won't touch her. And make sure that everyone in Akatsuki will hear this. If anything happens to Kari, Kagi, Ruki or Saki, I'll test my new jutsus on you. Is that clear?"_

"_Crystal." said Deidara. He was little scared when Meli used that voice. It proved that Meli truly was the niece of the Akatsuki's leader._

"_Good. Now let me help you up." Meli came and helped him stand up. They started to walk towards the kitchen, when Deidara complained that he was hungry. In the kitchen they saw a woman with brown hair and brown eyes._

"_Hey Rin!" said Meli._

"_Rin, are sure that you're only 20 years old?" asked Deidara who saw Rin as his sister._

"_Yes, I'm quite sure. Why are you asking?" asked Rin sweetly. She was a medic-ninja in Akatsuki and not even the leader knew the reason why he was in Akatsuki. Meli had some ideas but she didn't dare to ask about Rin's past. Only one who knew something about her past was Ruki._

"_Because you look so old." Deidara ran quickly away so he wouldn't get hurt because of Rin's shurikens._

"_Sorry about Deida-kun, Rin-chan. So what's for dinner today?"_

"_I don't know what would you want to have?"_

"_How about chicken and rice? Do you have all ingredients for it?"_

"_Unfortunately, no."  
"Well I'll ask Kagi to make someone to go shopping then."_

"_Okay but I need the ingredients in two hours. You know how boys get if they don't get food soon enough."_

"_Yeah, yeah. Well I'll see you around."_

"_Bye Meli. And remember, don't paint the attic yet."  
"Si. Ciao!"_

_At the same time Saki, Kagi, Kari and Ruki were sitting on Saki's bed. Saki sighed and said:_

"_Do you think that training will be hard?"  
"Knowing Sasori-sensei, we will as good as death after the training." commented Kari._

"_So you haven't had any practices before?" asked Saki._

"_No. I just got here a month ago, Ruki two weeks ago and Kari one. Meli has been here since she was five." explained Kagi._

"_So I'm not the only new one here?"_

"_Of course not, I don't even know everyone's names. And my room was decorated a week ago." comforted Ruki._

"_Phew. I really thought that I was going to be very out of everything."_

"_Don't worry. You won't be." said Meli from the door with smirk on her face._

"_So friends forever? "asked Kari._

"_Yeah." said Saki and put her hand on the top of Kari's._

"_I'm in." said Ruki and did the same thing as Saki._

"_Well I don't think that I have any other choice." said Kagi and put her hand on the pile._

"_You have no idea how boring it has been without any friends except Deida-kun who can be really annoying." smiled Meli. Saki laughed and smiled brightly. She finally had some friends._

"Aw. How cute!" mocked Kisame.

"How can you say cute when Melanie said that I was annoying?" cried Deidara.

"Argh. I don't really understand how I can stand you!" screamed Sakura making everyone else except Kisame and Deidara jump.

"Sakura-chan? Why didn't you tell me that you were part of Akatsuki?" asked Naruto with sad tone.

"It's not something I'm proud of. Plus we all left it behind when we escaped. Now Deidara and Kisame, can you tell me the real reason you're here?" Sakura said.

"You're as clever as always Cherry Blossom. We are here to get your ring. We need it with the statue." explained Kisame.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I won't give it to you." Sakura said and took the fighting stance.

"I guess that we don't have any other choice." sighed Deidara while he and Kisame took their fighting stances. Suddenly all of them jumped when two kunais were thrown outside the open window.

"I thought that I made it clear that if one of the Akatsuki hurts my friend I will use my jutsus on them. Isn't that right, Deida-kun?"

Sakura smirked. Now the fight was going to get interesting.

**_(1.) It's Finnish and it means: Wake up quietly Deidara. Your wounds will heal...now!!!_**


	4. Konoha, meet the younger Flowers

**_HI EVERYONE!!! Merry Christmas. Well I updated which is a miracle and I hope that you'll like this chapter. Please review cause I would really like to know what you think about this. I'll try to update my other stories and this one before the new year but knowning me it's going to be tough. Oh by the way... Does anyone know how long Naruto is going to continue??? And aas a disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto. Enjoy!!!_**

**Chapter 4: Konoha, meet the younger Flowers**

Two figures came from the window. Both of them had a black cloak so it was impossible to recognize them. Kisame, Deidara and Sakura however knew that voice. Sakura smirked and looked around her. Tsunabe was angry, Naruto confused, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu were emotionless and Sasuke looked like he wanted to murder someone. Kisame and Deidara did the same. Suddenly Deidara yelled and pointed at Sasuke:

"You are Itachi's little brother. That bastard never told me that you knew Cherry Blossom."

"Who would tell you anything?"

"Shut up, Kisame. I'm sure that he never told you either."

"Well, he has a good reason."

"Oh, and would you be so kind and explain it to us?"

"Hmm…hn…"

"See! I told you that you didn't know it either."

"Both of you are nuts. It's no wonder that he didn't tell you." said Sakura.

"Yeah. I certainly wouldn't tell you anything that I wanted to keep in secret." commented one of the figures.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!?" Deidara yelled.

"Deida-kun, do you remember how I told you that we would held a secret birthday party to Rose?" said the other figure.

"Yeah."

"And what happened?" continued the same figure.

"No…"

"The leader decided that it would only make us Flowers too weak and said that it wasn't okay to held the party." the other figure seethed.

"And who can we blame on that?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"I don't know. Maybe Kisame." suggested Deidara.

"Hey, don't try to make me the guilty one."

"Okay, okay, it was me."

"Who would have guessed?" said the figures and Sakura.

"Now would you be so kind and leave." said one of the figures.

"Or I'll try my new jutsus on you." the other continued.

"We are leaving but remember Flowers; Akatsuki will get your rings and next time it won't be only us." warned Kisame.

"Whatever. I would like to see how you plan to get us, especially when you can't find us. NOW LEAVE!!!" screamed Sakura and Kisame and Deidara left.

''''

Tsunabe watched as Kisame and Deidara left. She looked at the two figures wondering who they were.

"Sakura, would you introduce your friends?" Sakura turned around and smirked.

"As soon as I get my necklace back." Then she turned back to the two figures and glared at them.

"Give it to me."

"You lost it. Why do you ask if we had it?"

"Cause I know you two."

"Fine, fine. I know how much you hate that body."

"Here."

"Thanks." With that Sakura had a cherry blossom necklace around her neck. She touched it and said:

"Sakura Jing. Cherry Blossom of the Akatsuki Flowers." Her hair grew and went to a bun as her bangs remained in front of her face. Her eyes became jade and colder. Her outfit was now a black mini jacket, a pink top, a black mini skirt, black boots, a pink bag, where her herbs and medical stuff were, a cherry blossom necklace, black gloves and a pink ring on her right hand.

"Now may I introduce: Karin Kurosaki, Forget-Me-Not of the Akatsuki Flowers." The figure took of her cloak and revealed a girl with long raven hair, which was on a ponytail, and black eyes with tint of grey in them. She had a black jacket, red top, black baggy jeans, red sneakers, a red bag, a forget-me-not necklace, a red cap and a red ring on her left hand.

"Melanie Warten, Lily of the Akatsuki Flowers." The other figure took of her cloak revealing a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes with tint of silver in them. She had a white mini jacket, blue top, light jeans, light blue sandals, blue bag, a lily necklace, a silvery locket, blue net gloves and a sliver ring on her right hand.

"And together we are the younger Flowers." Sakura yelled.

"Are we allowed to leave, Tsunabe-sama?" asked Melanie politely and totally ignoring Sakura.

"Yes." Tsunabe answered and was amazed how Sakura had changed.

"Let's go!!!" yelled Karin.

'''

Deidara and Kisame jumped from tree to tree. Deidara glanced at Kisame and asked:

"What do you think about Cherry Blossom?"

"She has definitely changed. She isn't so innocent anymore which means that someone has broken her heart and I can't wait to mash his head. But her temper is the same. Plus she got now some curves."

"Yeah."

"What do you think about Lily?"

"Her temper is the same but the fact that she didn't let me see her eyes means that there is something that she doesn't want me to find out. I wonder, what it is."

"Hn. Itachi has been always overprotective when it comes to Melanie and Sakura. We better keep our thoughts to ourselves."

"Yeah, you're right."

''

Just when Kari, Sakura and Melanie were about to jump out of the window, Sasuke and Naruto took Sakura's hands and dragged her inside.

"What the hell is going on, Haruno?" asked Sasuke coldly. He wasn't worried about Sakura; he only wanted to find his brother.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. He was worried; he saw Sakura as his sister and didn't want her to get hurt. Sakura's face softened a bit and Melanie's eyes became careful. Sakura clearly had feelings for these two and it took a lot to Sakura trust someone.

"Nothing is wrong, baka. Don't worry about me." she smiled to Naruto and glanced at Sasuke. Before she could open her mouth Karin yelled:

"Sasuke-kun, who is this ugly bitch?"

"Karin, this is my old teammate Sakura."

'''''Melanie's and Kari's eyes turned colder as they saw pain in Sakura's eyes.

"I swear, that if he hurts her I'll make him regret his birth." muttered Kari to Melanie who smirked and muttered back:

"You don't have to. I'll just tell Damien, Kisame and Itachi that someone broke her heart and made her cry." Kari glanced at her and smirked:

"You're cruel, Mel."

"And damn proud of it."

'''

"It's a pleasure to meet you. And you are?" said Sakura politely.

"I'm Karin. I'm Sasuke-kun's girlfriend. We have been dating almost two years now."

"Oh… Well… It's nice that Sasuke found someone." Sakura said with a painful smile.

"Sasuke-teme found a girl!!! The world is going to blow up!!! I have to eat as much as ramen as possible before I die!!! I don't want to die!!! I'm so young!!!" Naruto freaked out.

"Baka! The world isn't going to end just because Sasuke found a girl. I think that it would end if you found a girl."

"Aw, Sakura-chan, you're so mean."

"It's my pleasure. But now we gotta fly. See you!"

''

Tsunabe watched as Sasuke tried to take her hand as she opened the door. Before he could touch Sakura's hand, Melanie and Kari were in front of him. Kari glared at him as Melanie tilted her head to right and said thoughtfully:

"You really look like Itachi. I guess my uncle was right when he said that every Uchiha is good-looking."

"Only good-looking? He is fucking hot, Mel. I don't think that Itachi has the same hair as this one has."

"That's true, Kari. Itachi looks much more like a girl with his long hair." Melanie and Kari started circle him around and pretended to examine him. Sakura couldn't hold her laugh and everyone else but Kari and Melanie turned to look at her. She grinned and took Melanie and Kari's hands and ran away from the Hokage's room.

''

Sakura and Kari laughed as Melanie smirked. They hadn't had so much fun for a while. Then Sakura turned to Melanie and asked:

"How long do you think it will take Deidara and Kisame reach the Akatsuki base?"

"At least two days. And knowing Deida-kun, he'll want to stop in the first art shop they find."

"What do you think they will do when they find out that we are in Konoha?" asked Kari.

"Uncle will be furious, Itachi will smirk and say something about a circle, Rin will be ready to kill us because made Konoha interfere, Deida-kun and Tobi will complain and Kisame will ask if he can kill someone. I don't about Hidan and Damien."

"Damien will probably punish Kisame and Deidara for not bringing us home."

"And Hidan will say that I only bring troubles to him and nothing else."

Melanie smirked and they continued their walk. When they came to a cherry blossom tree Sakura jumped in the tree and on a branch. She looked worried and asked:

"Do you think that we are wrong when we're interfering Konoha to this?" Kari glanced at Melanie who said slowly:

"Well, it's kind of Konoha's war too. Sasuke wants kill Itachi, Kakashi knows Rin and uncle wants to have Naruto. Plus many people in here have lost their relatives to Akatsuki and they want revenge."

"I know but I understand Saki's point. Would we strong enough to win without Konoha's help?" Kari asked.

"No, we wouldn't."

"Why? I thought we were as strong as we can be." complained Sakura.

"Your heart is in Konoha, Sakura. You simply can't win a difficult battle if it isn't for Konoha." Melanie said with gentle smile.

"Now can we visit Harunos? I've missed Mrs. Haruno's cookies." asked Kari.

"Sure. Mom is waiting for us."

'''

"Thank you, Mrs. Haruno." thanked Melanie and Kari.

"Mom, when does dad come home from his mission?" asked Sakura.

"He'll be here before the festival, dear. Don't worry. He'll see your performance." said Mrs. Haruno and ruffled Sakura's hair. She was like a real daughter to them.

"He better. He is the one who made me practice every day. I think that it would be really rude to miss the festival." Sakura complained and pouted. Melanie and Kari smirked.

"We'll go to my room now. Will you wake us up tomorrow at eight o'clock?"

"Sure. Don't be up too late."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Good night, mom."

"Good night, Mrs. Haruno."

"Good night, girls."

'''

"So, Sakura, what did Mrs. Haruno mean by your performance?" asked Kari curiously.

"There is a festival every year and the Harunos are known by their performances. This year is my turn."

"What are you going to do?" asked Melanie.

"Sing, what else?" Sakura said and Melanie caught the sneaky look on her face and yelled out:

"No way, I'm gonna come to sing with you!!! Ask Kari all you want but don't get me involved in this!!!" Kari's eyes grew and she shook her head:

"Please, Saki. I haven't done anything wrong to you. Please, don't punish me like this." Sakura glared at both of them and said:

"Well then, I'll show Ichigo the pictures of you and Toushiro and I'll tell Ricardo that you have already lost your first kiss to someone."

"What are you doing, Sakura?" asked Melanie with raised eyebrow.

"I'm blackmailing you." Melanie and Kari glanced at each other and said:

"We don't like it."

"I think that that's the purpose."

"Fine, we'll sing with you." sighed Melanie.

"But you better burn those pictures." said Kari.

"And I'll kill you if my uncle finds about my first kiss."

"Got it?" said Kari and Melanie murderously.

"Jeesh, relax people." Sakura said. She admitted that she was little scared of them. But who wouldn't be. Melanie knew almost every jutsu in the world and Kari was quite talented with her sword.

"I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me."

''

In the next morning Mrs. Haruno came to wake them up. She found Melanie sitting in the window and Sakura and Kari sleeping soundly. Melanie had gentle smile on her face as she read some book she brought with her. She raised her gaze from the book and smiled to Mrs. Haruno. Mrs. Haruno smiled back to her and was about wake Sakura and Kari up when Melanie said:

"Don't wake them up yet?"

"Why not?"

"They had nightmares."

"It's quite normal. Sakura has at least two nightmares in a week. Is it the same with you and Kari?"

"Yeah, it's a price we pay for our past."

"It isn't your fault, Melanie. You had no choice but-"

"No one forced us kill those innocent people. We did it by ourselves and a nightmare about it is just a little price. It could be worse."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping too?"

"Mrs. Haruno, don't act so stupid. I woke up when Kakashi and Naruto came to check on Sakura as they do every night. After that I couldn't get sleep."

"Well, you should try again or-"

"Yawn… Mom, what time is it?" Sakura said as she and Kari woke up.

"It's 18.15, darling."

"Uaah!!! I'm gonna be late from our practices." Sakura yelled and began to search clothes from her closet.

"How can you be late, when all of us are here?" pointed Kari out.

"Oh, I forgot."

"Stop stressing out, sweetie. Put your clothes on and come for breakfast. After that you can go to practices."

"Thanks mom. We'll be right down. Has dad come home already?"

"No, he hasn't. But stop worrying, sweetie. He wouldn't miss his princess' show."

"Okay, okay. Can you make pancakes?"

"Of course she will. Mrs. Haruno's pancakes are a legend." said Kari as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, Karin. Hurry up now." Mrs. Haruno said and left Sakura's room.

''''

"Thanks mom. The pancakes were the best. I'll see you later!"

"Bye Mrs. Haruno!"  
"Bye girls! I don't tear the town down." yelled Mrs. Haruno after them.

"What songs do we have, Saki?" asked Kari, who had her hair on a ponytail and wore a red vest, black top, black baggy jeans and red sneakers. Her necklace was around her neck and her ring was on her left hand. Her cap was on her head and she was kicking a soccer ball.

"I don't know. Could you, Mel, write some?" replied Sakura, who had her hair on bun which was held by two black sticks and wore a pink vest, black top, black mini skirt and black boots. Her necklace and ring were around her neck. In her hands were pink gloves and she had a black bag with her.

"In two hours? Are you nuts? And what are we suppose to practice before that?" said Melanie who had her hair free and wore a blue vest, white top, light jeans and blue sandals. Her necklace and locket were around her neck and her ring on her right hand. In here hands were her white net gloves. She was chewing gum.

"I don't know. Any ideas, Kari?"

"Don't you have any old songs with you, Mel?"  
"Well, I have few, but they are so old. I wrote them with Kagome and Rukia when we were nine."

"Oh, I remember those. My favorite is the one that Rin sang when we went to bed. Do you remember, Kari?"

"Of course. I don't have so bad memory."

"Shut up!"

''

Naruto was looking around for Sasuke and his team. Then he saw Hinata walking in a blue kimono. She looked beautiful. Just when he was about to walk over to her, Sasuke came behind him.

"Come on, dobe. I think that the main performance is going to start soon."

"Don't call me dobe, teme."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, do you think that this kimono looks good on me?" asked Karin.

"It looks fine. Now let's go."

"Yes, boss." saluted Suigetsu as Juugo came silently after them.

They arrived next to the stand. Suddenly lights changed into pink, red and blue and Tsunabe's voice rang out:

"Konoha, let me introduce: The younger ones of the Flowers!!!"

Three figures stood on the stand. Hinata, Naruto and Suigetsu were shocked when they recognized Sakura, Melanie and Karin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, crap a partner, because now we are going to make you dance!" yelled Sakura. Hinata and Naruto looked at each other and…

'''


	5. The festival

_**Hello! Well I updated and this chapter is quite long so please review and forgive me my mistakes. I wrote this one in the evening after very tiring school day. The words for the songs are from www (dot) lyricsandsongs (dot) com. So all the thanks belongs to them.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach._**

**Chapter 5: The festival**

…when Hinata blushed deeply Naruto turned around to find some girl to dance with. Hinata lowered her face and turned then to look at Sakura, Kari and Melanie. Hinata let a small smile come to her face when Sakura glared at Naruto and winked at her.

"The first song is called Fuego. It's one of the songs that we used when we wanted to annoy someone. Please enjoy and have fun!!!" yelled Melanie.

_**We movin' just like the ocean  
It's pullin' you in with every motion  
You can't stop with a bet this hot  
como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
We bring it on from the islands  
And it's ,oh, so hot poppin' out the hydrants  
In the streets all the kids they scream  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego) **_

The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Jersey down to the Islands  
It's all night long come on now  
From Miami and LA to the chi  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
It's Philly to the ATL  
It's all night long come on now

Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long (all night long)

Won't stop 'til the moon is settin'  
What you see now is what you gettin'  
Can't work with the heat so sick  
como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
So crowded like the city of people  
Do it again let's read the sequel  
You can't count up this big  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

The O.C. to the Lower East Side  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
Jersey down to the Islands  
It's all night long come on now  
From Miami and LA to the chi  
We're gonna set the night on fire  
It's Philly to the ATL  
It's all night long come on now

Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long (all night long)

Come and dance with me (woah)  
Take a chance with me (woah)  
Feelin' like a dream  
Now hold on if you can  
Como fuego, como fuego  
So baby take my hand (baila conmigo)

Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Ooh, Ah Just turn it up  
We make it hot from the streets to the club  
Ooh, Ah we turn it up  
Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
Come on and sing this song (sing this song)  
Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre  
We're dancin' all night long  
All Night Long 

(Cheetah Girls – Fuego)

Hinata danced with Ino and Tenten who had come to comfort her when they saw that Naruto was dancing with some other girl. Ino glanced at Sakura and asked:

"What do you think about this new forehead-girl?"

"She is so different. She clearly doesn't care about how others think about her and judging from her chakra she is very strong. She has changed." said Tenten. She was little sad that Sakura wasn't like that when she was with them. She had thought that they were the closest friends. And when she found out that Sakura was best friends with someone else, she was jealous.

"I don't think that she has changed so much. She has always been like that, at least inside. Her power was shown when she was furious and her attitude has always been open and fun-loving. Maybe the biggest change is the fact that she isn't crying over Sasuke." Hinata though as she watched as Sakura having fun on the stage. Ino and Tenten glanced at each other. They couldn't help but agree with Hinata.

"Well she is getting attention. That's for sure." commented Ino who saw all the boys who were whistling and yelling. One of them was Lee and when Tenten noticed her she shook her head. It was so embarrassing.

"I'm sure that Kakashi and Naruto aren't very pleased about Sakura's way of clothing and the attention she's getting." Tenten said when she noticed Kakashi's frown.

"It isn't their approval that Sakura is seeking. She clearly loves Sasuke and now when he's dating someone else and loves someone else. She wants his attention." noticed Hinata.

"Well then she is wasting her time. Sasuke-kun and I belong together and I'll make sure that that bitch will pay if my Sasuke-kun's attention isn't on me all the time." said Karin who was furious when she heard Hinata's comment. Hinata was scared and hid behind Ino and Tenten who glared at Karin.

"Who do you think you are?!?" yelled Ino.

"Leave us alone, you slut!" screamed Tenten. Karin gasped and was about to slap Tenten when someone stopped her. They raised their eyes and saw Neji and Shikamaru looking quite protective.

"Could you be so kind and leave my team-mate alone?" said Neji coldly. Karin shivered and was about to answer when she heard her boyfriend's voice say:

"Let go off my girlfriend's hand, Hyuuga."

"You chose a terrible girlfriend, Uchiha."  
"It's none of your business, Hyuuga." The boys glared at each other but Shikamaru stopped the fight by saying:

"You can fight later. This night is important to Sakura. How troublesome."

"Hn."

"Hn."

''''

Sakura saw Neji and Sasuke's little fight and wanted to draw the attention on her. She glanced at Kari and Melanie who both nodded. She walked towards the microphone and stated yelling:

"Did you enjoy it?!?" People yelled yes and clapped.

"Well good. Now is my solo's turn. I have wrote this song all by myself and I hope that you'll enjoy it. "

_**What you think about this?  
I been holding it in now I'm letting it flow  
What you think about this?  
I'm gonna do my own thing yeah I'm flying solo so  
Don't tell me how its gonna be  
On my own  
And the thing of it is  
There's nothing round here that I'm gonna miss  
Cause you're holding me down  
I just wanna fly  
There comes a time when I gotta say goodbye  
To the life that you see me in  
Here's where I begin **_

And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me

There's a voice in my head  
Telling me come on, come on, move on  
There's a voice in my head  
Telling me I know my right from wrong  
They say what doesn't kill you can  
Make you strong  
Now I know what it means  
You can try to bend but you ain't breakin my dreams  
I'll be making mistakes  
Comin up at a loss  
I'll be tumbling down  
But Like MC shake it off  
I'll stay cool cause I know who's boss  
Of me, myself, and I

And I promise myself  
I ain't nobody's, I just wanna be free  
And I promise myself  
Even though it don't always come easy  
Gonna learn from my pain  
Never explain  
Do it my way, that's what I say  
Promise myself  
I'm the only one who will believe me 

(Vanessa Hudgens – Promise)

''

Hinata, Ino and Tenten continued their dancing as Neji and Shikamaru watched them. They glanced often at Naruto and then at Sasuke and his group. Suddenly Shikamaru said:

"Naruto won't be able to take it if Sakura leaves."

"Why do you think that she would leave?"

"Something happened when Sasuke and his group came. Something that made Naruto be angry at Sakura."

"Hn. What do you think it could be?"

"No idea. Nut whatever it is, it's making Naruto nervous and Uchiha angry."

"And speaking about Uchiha, why do you think he's back?"

"Maybe it has something to do with Kyuubi."

"Maybe. yawn How troublesome."

'''

Suigetsu and Juugo were leaning on the wall as Karin insisted that Sasuke took her dancing. Suigetsu glanced at them and made sure that Sasuke was far away. Then he asked:

"How did Sasuke and Karin end up together?" Juugo merely glanced at him and shrugged.

"I mean Sasuke used to hate her. He couldn't stand her." Now Juugo was somehow interested.

"And Sasuke used to watch stars and mutter: I'll come back to you. Please wait for me. He only did that when he thought no one could hear him." Juugo was about reply when…

''

…Karin took the microphone and yelled:

"Ladies! This song is written for you. We wrote it together but now days it's my solo. Get ready boys because you should never underestimate a girl!!!"

_**It takes a girl to understand  
Just how to win  
She knows...She can  
I think it's clear  
Who wears the pants  
What boy...could stand...a chance **_

(Vamp)  
She makes it look easy  
In control completely  
She'll get the best of you...every single...time  
Thought by now you'd realize you should

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands

She got the lipstick  
Puts it together  
Boys have it good  
But girls have it better...(watch out)  
Your secretary might  
End up your boss  
Whether you...really like it...or not

(Vamp)  
She makes it look easy  
In control control completely  
She'll get the best of you... every single...time  
That's right...no no no you should  


_**Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands **_

She might be the president  
Make all the rules  
Don't try to win the game  
You're only gonna lose  
Now girls you know we got it  
Got it goin on  
We've been tryin to tell them all along  
Listen up guys  
Take a little sound advice

Never underestimate a girl  
Gets anything she wants  
She's never gonna stop  
(You know it...we know it)  
Never underestimate a girl  
She's always got a plan  
The world is in her hands 

(Vanessa Hudgens – Never underestimate a girl)

''

Tsunade smirked when she heard Karin's song. She remembered clearly how Sakura often complained how the boys in her team thought that she was weak. But one moment came clearly to her mind:

_Tsunade heard a loud voice and saw Sakura storming into her office. She saw that her face was red and that her eyes were darker than usually. She decided to ask if something was wrong:_

"_What's wrong? Sakura?"_

"_Nothing, shisou. Nothing at all."_

"_You should know better than lie to me."_

"_I'm sorry, shisou, but you shouldn't worry about it."_

"_I want to know what's wrong. Either you tell me or I'll torture and get that info." Sakura smiled a little and said:_

"_It's against the Konoha law, shisou. Have you been drinking so much that you can't even remember that?" Tsunade knew that Sakura was slowly turning to normal again but she wanted to know what made her student so out of her world._

"_No jokes, Sakura. I want to know what made you so furious." Sakura lowered her gaze to floor and decided that it was better if she told the truth._

"_You know that we had that mission with Sai, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well on our way to Sand some rogue ninjas attacked us and guess what Kakashi-sensei said."_

"_What?"  
"He told the boys to protect me and said to me to stay out of the way!" Tsunade frowned. She knew that the boys of the team 7 were protective of Sakura but she had no idea that they were this protective._

"_Then why do you go to missions with them and not with some other people?"  
"Naruto wouldn't allow it, Sai would probably spy on us and Kakashi-sensei would Pakun with us. And that all would only come after they had tried to stop me for million times and threatened my team that if anything happened to me they would kill everyone else in the team." Sakura sighed._

"_I'm sure that you're just over-reacting. They wouldn't threaten a fellow ninja."_

"_Wanna bet? Do you even know why Taichi ended up in hospital after the mission when I almost lost my hand?"_

"_It's impossible."_

"_No, it's not. That's only the way they are."_

After that Tsunade hadn't heard any complains about her team from Sakura.

'''

Sakura watched as Karin sang and then turned to Melanie.

"What are we going to sing next?"

"How about the song to the little girls by me?"

"Sounds great but what about after it?"

"Your another solo"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Melanie took a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Sakura.

"I found it from your table. It's really beautiful, Saki."

"No, I can't sing it."

"Of course you can"

"No I can't! I can't sing it in front of him!"

"You'll have to. And don't worry." With that Melanie rose to sing her next song.

''

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the song from Karin." Every kunoichi yelled and clapped and screamed something about kunoichis rule.

"Now I have song for every little girl there. Find some little guy and dance with him. This song is written by my old friend."

_Ever ever after _

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Starting your fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Everever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, for ever ever after 

(Carrie Underwood – Ever ever after)

''

Mrs. Haruno smiled as she saw her neighbour's daughter dancing with Kouji Hyuuga. They looked so cute together. It reminded her of the time when Sakura danced with a mysterious boy. She remembered how the dance had ended just little after the song ended and how Sakura had kissed the boy. It was her first kiss and Mrs. Haruno wasn't even sure if Sakura remembered that evening. Sakura had lived with the Harunos since she was 7 years old. The Harunos had immediately known about her connections with Akatsuki but they didn't understand how powerful these people were. Only a year after Sakura had moved in with them, they realized how dangerous they were. That was when the Uchiha massacre happened.

''

"I can't do this! Please, Kari, sing it for me, please."

"No. Saki, you'll be fine."

"I don't even remember the words."

"You'll remember them when you do to the stage. You'll be fine."

''

"And next Sakura is going to sing a song that she had written about a day ago so you're first ones to hear it." Sakura came to the stage and saw Melanie with a smile. That was then when she decided that she would succeed.

"Hi! This is a slow song so crab a partner and Naruto please do me a favour and dance with Hinata this dance. Thank you!"

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cause I never leave my heart open  
It never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truly  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing _

My mind is gone  
I'm spinning 'round  
And deep inside  
My tears all drown  
I'm losing grip  
What's happening  
I stray from love  
This is how I feel...

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see my cry

Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I should have never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give it to you on purpose  
Gotta figure out how you stole my heart

My mind is gone  
I'm spinning 'round  
And deep inside  
My tears all drown  
I'm losing grip  
What's happening?  
I stray from love  
This is how I feel...

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see my cry

How did I get hear with you  
I'll never know  
Never meant to let it get so personal  
And after all I tried to do  
To stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted  
I can't let you know  
I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry

This time was different  
Felt like I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm in this condition  
And I've got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see my cry  
All my life 

(Rihanna – Cry)

'''

Hinata was about to faint when she heard Sakura's request. But her uncertainness faded away when Naruto put his hand around her waist. They danced slowly and Hinata couldn't help but wonder how good it felt to be near Naruto. She listened to Sakura's song and noticed that it was song to Sasuke. She let a tear escape from her eye. Sakura had fallen in love and lost her love. Suddenly she felt someone's hand on her cheek. She blushed when she noticed that it was Naruto's. Naruto wiped the tear away. Then he started to lean forwards. Hinata blushed and their lips met. It was perfect until Hinata fainted from happiness.

''

Sasuke listened Sakura to sing and knew that this song was for him. He knew that he should feel bad for causing her pain but he couldn't feel anything. When he thought about it he didn't feel anything except love for Karin. It was quite weird. Then he felt something. It hurt like hell and he almost doubled over because of it. And all this just because he saw Sakura's tear.

'''

Karin also saw Sakura's tear and was about to run to the stage when Melanie stopped her and said:

"It's not your turn yet. Wait till she's ready."

"Mel, she's crying."

"I know but I don't think that anyone will notice it." Melanie referred to the people who were in each other's arms.

"Fine."

''

Sakura ended her song and said to the microphone:

"I know that you're all waiting for Melanie but she wants to sing her solo as the last one. Now it's Karin's turn and she'll sing a song which our friend sang to us when we went to bed. Relax and enjoy."

_Spoken  
Don't look at me Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the fame, I'm so ashamed _

_I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
So don't you bring me down today _

To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone and the puzzle undone  
That's the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words won't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words won't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay  
And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times

We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down  
We are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today 

(Christina Aguilera – Beautiful)

'''

Kakashi watched as Sakura went to backstage and how she hugged her blonde friend. That was when he noticed that Sakura was crying. He knew that he should have taken his eyes off of her but he continued to watch her as if it would make her crying calm down. He was shocked when he saw that Sakura's blonde friend glared at him. He understood that it was rare to see Sakura cry and that even though she cried often when they were genin they weren't anything like this time. He moved his eyes off of them and saw how Naruto was fighting with Neji and how Tenten and Ino were trying to revive Hinata. He shook his head. Naruto was still oblivious to Hinata's feelings. Poor girl, she just had to fall in love with an idiot.

''

"Shh, Saki. It's okay. You did well."  
"It hurts so much, Mel. Why does he have to torture me so much? Why couldn't he choose anyone else but that bitch?"  
"It's okay. We'll show him how much better you are."

"But I don't know anymore if I'm better than her. There must be something in her if Sasuke fell for her."

"Yeah, she has brains and an evil mind. Come on, Saki. It's abnormal how a guy so cold as him would fall in love so easily and they haven't even known each other for two years. So, calm down. We'll figure out what's wrong with him."  
"Thanks."

"Whatever. But now you must get ready. It's your final solo."

"The girls are going to so surprised."

"I'm sure of that."

"Okay, I'm gonna go now."

"By the way, Hinata fainted-"  
"What?!?"

"-after her kiss with Naruto."

"Well, at least she got her kiss."

''

"Hello everyone! are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yeah!!!"  
"Good because now is my last solo and after me it's Melanie's turn. And the person who this is delegated to knows it."

_When I, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
'Cause your bluff time is up  
'Cause I've had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm_

_After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you _

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Oh, ohh  
Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, you're going around  
Playing, the victim now  
But don't, even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter 

(Christina Aguilera – Fighter)

'''

A figure walked towards the Konoha gates. He had a body over his shoulders. Before the guards could notice him he snapped his fingers and they fell asleep. He stepped inside of Konoha. He heard an angelic voice and started to walk towards it. It wasn't really difficult since there were signs all over the Konoha.

''

Kakashi smiled at Sakura's words but his smile dropped when he felt some evil presence. He had felt it somewhere. Now when he thought about it, he had met this man on a mission once. Even though the man had saved him, he knew that this man was dangerous. He went to warn Tsunade-sama.

''

Neji, Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru looked around carefully since Tsunade-sama had warned them and told them to keep on eye on Sasuke and Naruto. Ino sighed and muttered to Tenten:

"Why do all bad guys come when we are having parties?"

''

Melanie noticed the strange behaviour but decided to sing her song.

"My mother wrote this song so I hope that you'll enjoy it."

_Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is just you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
Took this moment to my dreams_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me_

_It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart_

_So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me  
Someone's watching over me_

'''

The man put lights so that everyone would see him and the body with him when he put the lights on. He knew better than interrupt this song. It was special to all Flowers and he knew that this song was calming one. He let the melody come over him.

''

Sakura and Karin smiled sadly as they listened to Melanie's song. They knew that this song was Melanie's favourite one. She had never understood it until her parents were murdered.

"Do you think that she'll ever sing this again?"  
"No, Kari, I don't think that she'll sing it ever again."

"You knew her before her parents were murdered, right?"  
"Yeah. All though, I didn't remember her, when I came to Akatsuki. After we ate my favourite food, I remembered."

"Was she this good singer before their death?"

"No. Her singing comes from her mother. She couldn't be good singer before she understood the pain behind the words."

"Hmm… I hope that she could have got it without their death."

"Yeah, me too."

'''

Melanie ended her song and waited for Sakura and Karin. They all thanked and bowed that was then when there were lights on the roof of the other building. On the roof there stood a man with dark green hair and red eyes. Sakura's eyes widened as she whispered:

"Damien." Then Damien showed the body next to him. Everyone gasped but Sakura screamed:

"DADDY!!!"

'''


	6. A Meeting between brothers and sisters

_HI! I know that this chapter is quite short but I wanted to post it because I can't wait to write the next chapter. And once again please review and don't hate me for my spelling mistakes, I try my best._

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto...yet (or Bleach)_

**Chapter 6: The ****meeting between brothers and sisters**

Sasuke and Naruto turned their gazes at Sakura. They had never seen Sakura so scared. And then they glanced at the man who Sakura had Damien. Even though they were far away from each other Naruto looked at Sasuke and mouthed:

"Is he her brother?" Sasuke thought for a while and then nodded. He saw how Naruto became angry. Sasuke shook his head. Naruto forgot that this man was from Akatsuki which meant that he was also in danger. Then Sasuke felt someone's hand on his hand. He turned around and saw Karin.

"He's scary, Sasuke-kun. Will you protect me from him?" Sasuke was about answer yes when he saw the fear and sadness in Sakura's eyes.

"No, Suigetsu will look after you for a while. I have a team mate to help." With that Sasuke poofed next to Sakura and left a fuming Karin behind.

''

Suigetsu saw how angry Karin was. He smirked slightly. This was a perfect moment to get some information out of her.

"Is your grip breaking?"

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You must have done something to him. There is no way that he would have fallen in love with you."

"He just saw how perfect I am."

"snort Yeah right."

''

Tsunade watched as each member of team 7 went to Sakura. She knew that Sakura was the one they always would protect no matter how strong she would be. That was how the team 7 was. Sasuke was cold and strong, Naruto was stupid and strong, Sakura was annoying and weak and Kakashi was lazy and mysterious. This was the picture everyone had. But she had seen what they truly were like. Sasuke was not so cold around Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura, Naruto had his clever moments, Sakura certainly wasn't weak and Kakashi's mystery was revealed a long time ago when he lost his best friend. Tsunade sighed. She just wished that the team 7 would stay together after all this was over.

''

Damien smirked as he saw his little sister's fright. He knew that his sister wasn't afraid of him. She was afraid for this man she called her father. Damien frowned. He had warned his sister about letting anyone close to her. They would only hurt her and Damien hated his sister's tears. He would do anything to prevent her crying. That was why he had saved Hatake Kakashi. Because he knew that his sister would be devastated if she lost her sensei. Damien sighed. His sister was so naïve. Then his eyes noticed the blond and raven hair. Well two pairs of them. He saw the boys from his sister's team. Naruto and Sasuke, he thought were their names. But less pleasing surprise for him were the two girls. Sure they all needed the Flowers back to Akatsuki but it was so much more difficult to get them if they were together.

''

"No, no. It can't be him." whispered Sakura. Melanie glanced up and smiled sadly.

"It is him, Saki. Only Damien has so ugly hair." Kari grinned slightly and said:

"Why is he here so early? I thought that it would take much more time for Deidara and Kisame to reach the base."

"Yeah, Mel what's going on?"

"I don't know but I'll figure it out even if it's my last thing to do." Kari and Sakura glanced at each other. This wasn't good. If Mel didn't know what was going on, they didn't have any advances.

''''

Mrs. Haruno was in shock. Why her husband was up there and why was he so beaten up? It looked like he was dead. No, she couldn't think like that. There had to be another explanation. Just when she was about to think something she heard…

''

"Nii-san!!! Let go of him!!!" Sakura yelled. Everyone turned around to look at her. Sakura looked like she was about to cry.

"Why should I, cherry? He is just one person. I thought I made it clear to you that if you ever tried to replace us you would suffer." Sakura had tears in her eyes. She knew that this man was her brother because only Damien called her cherry.

"He has done nothing to you. Onegai, nii-san." Sakura was breaking down.

"You really care for these people. You care about them so much that you haven't shown your real side. Your darker side."

"They have taken care of me. Please, they haven't done anything."

"Oh really? That blond boy is the Kyuubi." Sakura could hear the gasps around her and see how Naruto was upset. That was it. Her brother had just crossed the line.

''

Kari and Melanie were slowly climbing closer to Mr. Haruno and Damien. Finally they made it to next to Mr. Haruno.

"I thank god for your talent in genjutsu." Kari muttered.

"Don't do that yet. We have to get Mr. Haruno out of here and quick."

"Are the injuries that bad?"

"He doesn't have any injuries. It was only genjutsu." Melanie glanced at Kari. "You really didn't see that."

"Nope."

"We'll start with your training in genjutsu tomorrow."

"Great… Now what will we do?"

"You are gonna grab Mr. Haruno and jump off of this building."

"Ok, but what about you?"

"I'll stay here. Now go."

''''

Mrs. Haruno was about to get a heart attack when Kari landed next to her. She was going to yell at her but then noticed her husband on her back. She felt her tears on her cheeks and said quietly:

"Thank you."

"It's nothing."  
"Of course, it is. Without you, he could be dead."

"And if you wouldn't know us, you wouldn't be in this."

"We took Sakura in and I don't regret any of those moments I have had with her."

"I know. But you should understand that things are going to get more different now."

"What? Why?"

"Akatsuki has left us alone because Mel promised that if they gave us time we would fight them."

"Why do they want to fight you?"  
"Because they have worked so hard to make us strong. Only Mel was strong before she came to Akatsuki."

"What will happen in that fight?"

"Either they die or we die."  
''

"You had no right to do that, Damien!" yelled Sakura with rage. Naruto and everyone who knew her looked at her surprised.

"Why? I think that these people deserve to know who lives with them."

"Oh really? If it's your true meaning then you can tell anything you want about me." Damien's expression darkened.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, cherry. And I have no intentions to badmouth about you."

"How odd. A murderer comes suddenly to see his little sister. And hurts her best friends and family." Sakura said with a raised eyebrow. In a second Damien was in front of Sakura with his hand on her throat.

"Be careful with your words, cherry. You still haven't figured out why I killed our father."

"That's were you're wrong, Damien. I think that I have pretty clear memory of that night and of the words you said." Damien glared at her and hold her throat with more power. Sakura closed her eyes.

"Who do you think?" Sakura whispered and opened her eyes. They were golden with tint of green in them.

"So, you have activated it. It sure took a lot of time."

"Oh, I have had it since I was 7 years old."

''

Melanie shook her head. Sakura was stupid to let her brother know about her limit. Suddenly she turned around. She could feel many chakras outside the gate. She closed her eyes and focused. Her fingers started to move and around her appeared cards. The cards flew around her until Melanie opened her eyes. They were a bit of silver and had a panicked look in them.

"Shit. They are already here. What could have informed them about us? Except a spy, but who would do that? I don't have time to think that. We have to get Damien out of here so we can put the barrier around this place. Damn it!"

'''

Kari was shocked when Melanie jumped down. She shook her head a bit to clear her mind and then turned to Melanie.

"What the hell are doing down here?"

"What?"

"Well, I thought that you wanted to have the surprise advance."

"Yeah, sure. But first I have to get Damien out of Konoha."

"Saki wants to talk to him. You just can't go there and order him to go. I doubt that he'll listen to you."

"But-"

"No buts. This is what Saki has waited for."

"Karin Kurosaki, you listen to me and listen good. I don't want all these people die because we have Damien."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that my uncle and our best friends are outside the gates ready to ruin this place."

"Shit."

'''

"How?" Damien asked.

"It's none of your business."

"Of course it is."

"Well you would have known if you would have stayed with me."

"So that's what this is all about. That I left you alone with Akatsuki as I went to missions."  
"Yes."  
"Are-"Damien was interrupted by Melanie.

"Sorry to interrupt the family chat but Damien we got to get you out of Konoha."  
"Miss Warten, I'm not leaving anywhere without my sister."

"Well it looks like I got to drag you then." Melanie took Damien's wrist and yelled to Kari:

"Explain it to Saki. The jutsu has to b ready when I come back."

''

"Kari?"

"Akatsuki is here."

"They just love to ruin our parties, don't they."

"Yeah, I think so."

"So what's the plan?"

"The plan?"

"Yeah, the plan."

"Oh, we are just gonna do some jutsu that Mel inverted."

"And you know what this jutsu is?"

"I have no idea."

"We are so screwed."

'''''

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere where my uncle waits for us." Damien glanced at Melanie and wondered just how powerful she was. She had clearly figured out that it was only diversion when he appeared with Mr. Haruno and that the others where waiting for his signal to attack Konoha. Suddenly Melanie stopped and said clearly:

"Haven't you caused enough trouble, Kisame?" Kisame appeared and scratched his head.

"So you caught me, lily."

"Surprised?"

"No, not really." Then Damien felt as he was pushed into ground and he raised his gaze. He saw Melanie with a kunai on the leader's neck.

"That's not very polite is, Melanie."

"It's not very polite to sneak from behind. I would call you a coward if I didn't know better."

"Still the same."

"I can say the same about you." Melanie said as she glared at her uncle. She said then clearly:

"Leave. I only want to discuss with Jing Damien." The others glanced at their leader and when he nodded they left.

"Don't keep him up too late, princess." Melanie was about to yell at her uncle when he disappeared. Damien stood up and turned to her.

"What do you want to know?"

"She isn't your sister anymore. You gave up on that right a long ago."

"Just like your brother?" Melanie's eyes flashed with anger but she calmed herself down and said dangerously:

"You're forgetting just one fact. My brother was and still is someone who I can trust."

'''

Melanie appeared next to Sakura and Kari.

"So is the jutsu ready?"

"What jutsu?" asked Naruto.

"A jutsu that makes it impossible to Akatsuki track us." explained Sakura who had finally figured out the jutsu they were going to use.

"Excellent! We could find use for it." said Tsunade. Sakura glared at her teacher and Kari sighed and explained:

"It only lasts for a month and drains most of our energy."

"And add to that that we're only ones who can use it." reminded Melanie. Tsunade sighed and Sasuke decided that it was his turn to ask.

"How do you know about this jutsu?"

"Saki invented it with your brother's help." said Kari with a smirk. Everyone turned to look at Sakura who was making some kinds of odd marks on the ground. Sakura raised her gaze and asked:

"What?"

"You invented a jutsu?" (Tsunade)

"You got help from my brother?" (Sasuke)

"What the hell is that?" (Naruto)

"Yes, yes and these are the idea of this jutsu." explained Sakura. On the ground were the marks of air and earth and sky.

"Why does this jutsu need all of you?" asked Kakashi.

"'Cause I'm the only one who knows the words, Kari protects everyone around us so they can't get hurt and Mel-"

"I just know what I know."

"Fine, then do it." hurried Tsunade.

"Okay, and by the way we might in coma for three weeks after this." said Kari.

"Spirit of earth and spirit of sky control the spirit of air. Keep the Flowers safe. Credo, speranza e amore." yelled Sakura. Then each one of the Flowers collapsed.

"Well at least they're safe now." said Tsunade making everyone look at her.


	7. In the hospital

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Bleach..._**

**_This is the whole chapter 7!!!!!_**

**Chapter 7: In the hospital**

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes. She couldn't feel any chakra around her which meant that it was either really late or really early. She blinked few times and looked around her. She saw flowers next to her, probably from the girls and Harunos. She leaned back to her pillow and breathed. She could still feel the weariness in her body. Melanie and Karin were probably still in coma. She was the quickest one of them to heal. Normally Sakura would have appreciated quietness and peace but now it forced her to think about things that she kept away.

One of them was her dead family. She could clearly remember her smiling mother. She was so beautiful and kind. She had had red hair and black eyes. She had died when she was three. Many people had come to her funeral because she was known for her healing powers and knowledge. In her funeral Sakura had met Melanie and her family. Melanie had been so happy and a real daddy's girl. But somehow Melanie knew exactly how she felt. Her father had changed when his wife died. He didn't smile or laugh anymore. He started to drink and when he was drunk he hurt his children. Damien often protected her. Her father always been proud of them so, when he was angry with them, they felt like they were a disappointment. The one who Sakura missed the most was her twin brother. Yuki was her other half. He was the opposite of her. He was cold and strong and she was happy and weak. He was her best friend and had always time to train her. He was the older one of them and had silver hair and black eyes. Unlike their mother who had died because of her sickness and their father who had been killed by Damien Yuki was killed on his mission when he was eight years old. Sakura and Yuki had been separated at the night of the massacre. The ones who Sakura didn't miss were her aunt and cousin. Her aunt had always yelled at her and treated her like dirt and her cousin had hit and kicked her to hospital many times. And when she tried to tell her grandparents about it they only laughed and treated Ryo like a prince.

Another thing on her mind was her best friends. She had seen the betrayal in Melanie's and sadness in Kari's eyes. She could tell that something bad had happened and it bothered her that she didn't know what. She remembered how Melanie had always comforted her and Kari had tried to cheer her up. Tears came to her eyes when she remembered how injured they had been in the night that they had left Akatsuki and still they smiled at her. Sakura touched her necklace and smiled fondly. She didn't know who she would be or what she would do without her friends. They had trained her, helped her and cheered her up.

Then her thoughts drifted to her friends here in Konoha. Naruto reminded her off her best friend when she was two years old. Akito had always been smiling and laughing. He was two years older than she was and had blond hair and green eyes. Sometimes Sakura thought that Naruto was his little brother but she would have known about it and Naruto had said that he didn't have any family and she remembered how Akito had introduced her to his uncle. Then she remembered Ino, Hinata and Tenten. Ino was her first friend in Konoha when she moved to Harunos. Hinata reminded her of her second cousin who died in the massacre. And she had met Tenten before her parents had disappeared but she doubted that Tenten remembered it. Sakura had an excellent memory which helped her in test but which reminded her about things after many years. And she wanted to forget about those things.

The last thing in her mind was Sasuke Uchiha. It had hurt when she saw him with another girl that was why she put her mask on. It had begun to slip when she became close with her team. When they had ran away from Akatsuki they had made up new personalities for them. The only thing she had to do alone was to pick up the one whose fan girl she would be. That wasn't so hard because Ino had told her about Sasuke. He was cute and talented so why not. Her original plan wasn't to fall in love but when she learned to know him and spent some time with him she fell in love with him. She loved his smirk especially if it was directed to her. But now he had this cold look on his face and she hadn't seen his smirk. Now he was with someone else. She sighed and began to think of her times with him and she analyzed them.

The first time when he had saved her. he stood between her and their enemy. That was the first time she saw the human in him. He had saved her without thinking his goal and that meant something to her.

The first time he had complimented her. He had said that she had noticed the genjutsu probably as the first one. A smile came to her face. That was the first time she noticed that he noticed the people around him. He clearly liked to observe people.

The time when her voice and actions had stopped him. Now there was a frown on her pretty face. She hated Orochimaru for giving Sasuke that mark. It made him look so evil and cruel. She could still feel his body in her arms and his eyes staring at her eyes. That was when she noticed the beauty of his eyes.

Her last good memory of him was when he had left her. Ironically that was the only time when she had understood him. Even thought her family was also massacred by her brother she could never understand Sasuke's pain. And his words of thank you meant something to her. Sasuke never thanked anyone so she was probably his first one.

Sakura felt some nurse's chakra and closed her eyes. It was better for her to rest and wait till she heard that Melanie and Kari had woken up. Sakura drifted to sleep without noticing a bird on her window.

''''

Sasuke sat down for a while. He had been training since 5 o'clock. His routine had changed since Sakura had fallen into coma. Now he spent most of his time training and studying. The only times when he didn't train or study were when he slept, ate or were by Sakura's side holding her hand and hoping that she would wake up soon. He never let anyone see him in her room. The only one who knew that Sasuke visited Sakura was Naruto who knew him the best. Sasuke jumped to a tree and started to think.

First he thought about his revenge but soon he noticed how his thoughts drifted to his family. His father had always favored Itachi. Uchiha Fugaku was a cold man who hated it if someone disobeyed him. He had never really noticed Sasuke except after Itachi's strange behavior. When he noticed Sasuke, Sasuke had been so proud. But his mood changed when his father started to compare him to Itachi. He often said: "Good but not good as Itachi." Sasuke loved his father's attention but wanted to notice him as himself. So he trained and tried to be better than Itachi.

His mother had always been on his side and favored him over Itachi. Uchiha Mikoto was beautiful, kind and elegant woman who loved her husband and children dearly. She always tried to explain to Fugaku that Sasuke was his own person but Fugaku never listened to her. His mother always helped him and taught him to do things. He truly loved his mother and when she had been murdered he felt like he was alone in the world.

Sasuke couldn't remember his cousins, aunts and uncles so well because he had so many of them. But he could remember his mother's father. He had died before the massacre but Sasuke remembered how talented he had been with his katana. He had sometimes given lessons to Sasuke and Itachi. He had noticed Itachi's way of fighting and whispered to Sasuke: "Your brother fights to kill. Remember this Sasuke, when you fight, fight to protect not to kill." His grandfather had mentioned Itachi's way of fighting to Sasuke's father but Fugaku was too proud to listen to his father-in-law.

When Sasuke thought about Itachi he was filled with hate and sadness. He had adored his older brother and loved him. He hadn't first believed that Itachi had really killed his family. But now when he admitted it to himself he wanted to know why. Why had he done something like that? Suddenly Sasuke felt sharp pain in his right hand and saw that he had cut himself with his kunai. He sighed and decided to think about something else. An image of Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi came to his mind. He decided to analyze his old team to get his mind off of his family.

First was Kakashi. He had admired Kakashi's power and admitted that he hadn't expected his sensei to be that good. His sensei had also irritated him. He was always reading his book and wearing that mask. Sasuke knew that Kakashi had seen the potential in him and that was why he had focused on training him so good. What bothered him in Kakashi were his sentences about friendship and rules. And even though he would never admit it Kakashi lateness had rubbed on him and now he often arrived late. To him Kakashi was a mentor and a father.

Then he thought about Naruto. He was stupid, loud and strong. And though Sasuke would never admit it he was also his best friend. He admitted that he was jealous of Naruto's power and angry with him because Naruto thought that he could understand him because he had no parents. Sasuke knew that Naruto could win him if he was cleverer but he wasn't and Sasuke hated to admit it but they were equal. They were also opposite to each other. Naruto was loud, happy and stupid and he was quiet, sulky and clever. Naruto was his best friend and brother.

Finally Sasuke's thoughts came to Sakura. She was annoying and weak. That was what Sasuke first thought of her but his thoughts began to change during the Chuunin exams when she showed her loyal and clever side. He admitted that probably no one else could have stopped him from killing that ninja who hurt her. He remembered how she cried and smiled for him and how he always protected her. And now when he found out that she had something to do with his brother he was furious. Didn't she know how hard he had tried to keep her safe? Or how dangerous it was? He wanted some information from her and he was going to get it. And what Sakura meant to him, he was going to find out.

He jumped from the tree and walked towards his home where Karin was probably waiting for him. He would just ignore her and go to shower and then go to Sakura. Maybe she was awake.

''

Kakashi woke up. His room was empty; there was nothing else but a bet, a table and a closet. Kakashi rarely spent his time home. If he wasn't on missions he spent time with his team. Even though Naruto and Sakura were now chuunin he still though that he had a lot to teach them. When he thought of team 7 he couldn't help but notice how much it reminded him of his own genin team.

Naruto was like Obito. Happy, innocent, stubborn and wanting to beat his own team mate. There were some differences in them. Obito had had a loving family and he had been quite famous because he was a part of the Uchiha clan. He had been so annoyed when Kakashi beat him when they sparred. Kakashi admitted that Obito had been his best friend and when he died all joy that was left in Kakashi disappeared. On the day Obito died Kakashi learned the true meaning of friendship and teamwork. Sure his sensei had always talked about it but only then he understood his sensei's words. And Obito had given him the best present ever. Even thought Kakashi had been unsure about Obito giving him his Sharigan he had agreed because it was Obito's last wish. Compared to Naruto Obito had had a pretty good life. Naruto had always suffered because of the Kyuubi and because of the people in Konoha. They had never approved him and even today there were some people who called him a monster and everything. However when Naruto became a genin it all became easier. Now he had many friends and Kakashi chuckled as he thought about the Huuyga heiress. It was quite clear to everyone else that she had feelings for Naruto but he was too dumb to notice it. Kakashi just hoped that h would notice soon because Kiba seemed to be interested of her. Kakashi sighed; there was always drama with the Konoha twelve. Usually it was because of Ino and Sakura's rivalry, Naruto and Sasuke's fights or simply Lee's strangeness.

Naruto also reminded him of his sensei. His sensei had been a wise man but he was so boyish. Kakashi remembered how proud he had been when his sensei had become the Hokage. Kakashi had kept the secret of Naruto's father for 4 years and he was very happy about it. However the third Hokage had asked him to keep it as secret until the time comes. It was too bad that now Kakashi didn't know when the right time was. His sensei, Yondaime, had been very much like Naruto. They looked like they were twins; expect for eyes. Naruto had Kushina's eyes. Jiraiya had been Yondaime's sensei and Kakashi couldn't help but smile to the irony of it all. Jiraiya had taught Naruto many tricks that he had taught to Yondaime. Sometimes Kakashi thought that Jiraiya saw Naruto as his father. At this Kakashi shook his head; Naruto was like Yondaime but he was still quite different. He had a way to worm his way to people's heart and make them like him but when people got to know him they left him all alone. Only one who had been always on his side was Iruka and later Sasuke and Sakura. But now he had at least more friends than Kakashi had.

Thinking about his other students Kakashi couldn't help but smile. Then his smile turned to a frown when he remembered Sasuke's betrayal. Kakashi admitted that he had always favored Sasuke. It was clear that the boy had potential and power and Kakashi wanted to be a part to make it grow. Because he was so focused on Sasuke he ignored Sakura and Naruto. Kakashi knew that he had been maybe the only one to help Sasuke with his Sharigan and with that he often defended himself to Hokage when he mentioned his favoring. Plus Kakashi felt an obligation towards Sasuke since he was related to Obito. And even though Kakashi would never admit it but Sasuke reminded him of himself when he was a genin. Kakashi didn't like the fact that he had been an asshole as a genin to his team but couldn't help defend himself by saying that he would have lost focus if he had always worried about them. That was how Sasuke was different from him; Sasuke had always protected Sakura wherever he acknowledged the fact or not. Kakashi had always noticed Sasuke's way of always taking care of Sakura. Kakashi had been surprised when Sasuke left. Not the fact that he left but the fact that he left to someone who was afraid of Sasuke's brother. And now when he was back Kakashi had a feeling that things were going to get crazy again.

Being around Sakura had been difficult for him. She reminded him so much of his first love, Rin. Later Kakashi noticed that she wasn't really like Rin. Rin would have never fanned herself over some guy; she had been feminist. Kakashi had thought that Sakura was just a little, plain and weak girl and never even truly glanced at her. He had been quite surprised when Sakura revealed her excellent chakra control. After that day he had started looking after her more closely and at the chuunin exams he hadn't been disappointed. He had been proud of her when she threw Ino out of her mind. Still Kakashi focused on Sasuke and sometimes on Naruto but never on her. It wasn't until Naruto left when he noticed her strength and he couldn't train her anymore. She was under the Hokage's training. Because Kakashi had nothing to do he left for a year-long mission. When he got back he saw Sakura smiling at the port and waving to him. Sakura had grown up. She looked beautiful and Kakashi couldn't help but smirk when she hit him. After that they had had a pretty close relationship. Kakashi saw Sakura as his little sister; he loved to tease her but when a boy got close to her he usually beat the boy up and got scolding from Sakura and the Hokage. Kakashi had thought that he knew everything about sweet Sakura but apparently he was wrong.

''''

It wasn't unusual to see Uzumaki Naruto at the Ichiraku but it was unusual to see him so somber and not eating. Naruto was just playing with his food when his thoughts were on his team. Naruto had been glad to have Sasuke back but he had been hurt deeply when he saw his new team.

Sasuke had always been Naruto's rival, brother and best friend. He had been so annoyed when Sasuke got all the attention from the girls and from Sakura, when they were genin. Later when he had found out about Sasuke's family he had felt a connection with him. Naruto knew that Sasuke thought something of him because he spent so much time with him. Naruto grinned when he remembered their spars and fights. Their genin days were full of them bickering. Even though Sasuke was a cold jerk Naruto had an ability to make him lose his cool. During the chuunin exams Sasuke had changed. He had become colder and more bastard. However he had given Naruto a life-long mission; keep Sakura safe. Naruto had always known of Sasuke's soft spot for Sakura even though he never showed it. Naruto knew it because there had been a night when Sasuke had muttered to him: _I'll kill you if you let anything happen to her, dobe. She better be alright when I- _That had been a week before Sasuke left and Naruto cursed himself for not figuring it out. There was another connection between Sasuke and Naruto; the Kyuubi. Sasuke's Sharigan could stop the Kyuubi and even though Naruto never wanted to release the Kyuubi it bothered him that his rival could stop him. During Sasuke and Naruto's fights Naruto often used Kyuubi's power and Sasuke used his curse seal and now Sasuke could stop him from using his best card. Naruto frowned and paid for his ramen.

While walking towards his apartment Naruto thought about Sakura. He was hurt that she hadn't told him anything about Akatsuki. He couldn't understand her reasons; was she ashamed of her past or was she afraid that they would abandon her? Naruto knew that he would have to get used to the fact that Sakura had a past no one in Konoha knew about. Naruto had had a huge crush on Sakura when he was a genin and had tried everything to make her notice him. She didn't and he had continued trying. The only time when he hadn't tried she had noticed him and smiled cutely at him. She had talked freely to him and when he said something stupid she had hit him. It had been after Sasuke had left and Naruto couldn't help but think that there was something good in Sasuke's betrayal but he had taken his words back when he saw the sadness and pain in Sakura's eyes. In that moment Naruto had given up on Sakura because he saw her love for Sasuke. Soon after that Naruto had left for his training leaving Sakura alone. When he came back he was happy to see her waiting for him. There were few people who cared enough to wait for him and she was one of them. On that day they had talked and during his story Sakura had interrupted him saying: _Everyone has a secret, right Naruto? What would you do if it would hurt someone? Would you tell it? _Only now Naruto realized that Sakura had referred to her past with Akatsuki. That made him smile. Sakura had thought about telling him and that meant that she wanted to tell him. Naruto changed his direction and headed towards the hospital; maybe his big sister was awake.

''''

Kakashi wasn't really surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke in Sakura's room. She was the link that kept team 7 together. Suddenly Sakura opened her eyes and groaned when she saw them. She glared at them and muttered:

"What are you doing in here?"

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked confused.

"You should stay away from me. You saw what happened to my father." Sakura said when she tried to sit up. In a second Sasuke was next to her helping her. Sakura glanced at him confused and whispered:

"Thanks." Sasuke looked into her green eyes and smirked.

"Hn." Kakashi was about to comment on Sasuke's behavior when a nightingale flew inside. It was blue and had black eyes. It looked at Sakura and flew next to her.

"My lady, we have a problem."

'''

When Tsunade came to check up on Sakura, she saw Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi looking like they were going to faint. Just when she was going to ask what was matter she heard Sakura talking a bird and it answering. Tsunade could only think that she had drunk too much sake before she fainted.

'''''

Sakura glanced at the door and saw her shisou fainting. She glanced at her nightingale and said:

"Hoops; I forgot that they had never seen a talking bird before."

**Chapter 8: Few more secrets**


	8. Few more secrets

**Don't own Naruto or Bleach. Forgive me my mistakes.**

**Chapter 8: Few more secrets**

Karin woke up and looked around her. She was in a white room. She tried to sit up but felt a sharp pain in her head. Her vision was now blurry. She closed her eyes and opened them slowly. She sat up and ignored the pain. She saw her clothes on the chair next to her bed. She got up and walked to the chair. She put her clothes on. She wore a black T-shirt and dark baggy jeans. Her hair was on ponytail and her forget-me-not necklace was around her neck. Her Akatsuki ringer was on her right ring finger and she had her favorite sneakers. Then she put her special red cap on her head. She looked around and saw the door. She walked to it and tried to open it. The door didn't open. Karin sighed and muttered:

"Just great. Now how in hell am I gonna get out of here?" Then a notebook and a pen caught her eye. She walked slowly to them and started to draw. After a while there was a beautiful forget-me-not on the page of the notebook. Karin bit her thumb. A small drop of her blood landed on the flower. It began to shine and Karin smirked.

"It's just one more thing for Saki to explain." She whispered something to the shining forget-me-not and then threw it into air. The flower disappeared.

'''''

Sakura waited patiently for her shisou to wake up. While waiting she patted her nightingale and was ignoring her teammates looks. She knew that they were quite angry with her but she didn't want to tell them anything. It would mean that they would become a permanent piece of her life and she wasn't so sure if she wanted that. Sakura had always been little scared of relationships; sure she had them but she always had an escape route, always a chance to run away. Only her two best friends couldn't be left behind. Sakura had tried; especially after their escape from Akatsuki. She knew that it could have gone easily but she just had to say good bye to Kisame which lead to Kisame telling everyone. That made everyone in Akatsuki to realize that the Flowers were going to escape. Sakura was getting annoyed with Sasuke's stare and glared at him. She really didn't need this right now. Slowly she got up from the bed and glared at Naruto who tried to help her. She could do it by herself. It wasn't like she hadn't done this before. She took her clothes from the chair next to her bed and began to put the clothes on.

'''''

Melanie blinked when she saw a phoenix on her window. She closed her eyes because she thought that she was hallucinating. Her bird couldn't be in Konoha; she was supposed to be looking after the gate between Soul Society and Konoha. Melanie opened her eyes and still saw her phoenix. She sighed; this didn't mean anything good. Melanie sprang up from the bed and quickly sat back down as the room was spinning in her eyes. She closed her eyes and then opened them. Slowly she stood up and took her clothes. She went to the bathroom and showered. Then she dressed in white summer dress which had blue lilies on it. Her hair was curly and on two plaits. She had changed her eyes so she had her glasses on. She had her Akatsuki ring, her lily necklace and her sliver locket around her neck. She checked herself from the mirror and then but her blue sandals on. She smiled cutely and thought that she looked innocent enough. Melanie glanced at the window and saw the phoenix and whistled quietly. The phoenix reacted immediately; it flew away and Melanie knew that it was heading towards Sakura's window.

'''

Sasuke was amazed when he saw Sakura coming out of the bathroom where she had been dressing. She had dark shorts and pink tank top. Her signature black boots were on her legs and her Akatsuki ring was on her left hand. She had two necklaces around her neck: a cherry blossom necklace and a cross. Sasuke frowned; he had never seen the cross before. It wasn't so surprising though; he never paid attention on Sakura when they were genins. She had been so weak and annoying then and now she was still annoying. At least that was what Sasuke though because she made him think things that should be locked away. Sasuke looked around him because he didn't want anyone to see him staring at Sakura. That was why he missed the blush on Sakura's cheeks. Sasuke was amazed when he saw the dobe gaping at Sakura. He was about to make some move to make the dobe speak when Sakura said:

"What the hell are you looking at, Naruto?"

"That cross; you've never wore it before. What is it, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when he heard Naruto's question. He still called Sakura Sakura-chan which meant that he had forgiven her for keeping secrets. Sakura seemed to notice that too because Sasuke saw her relaxing. He saw how her eyes softened and turned his gaze away from her. She looked too cute like that.

"It's a gift from my twin, best friend and father." Sasuke saw Kakashi looking at Sakura sharply. It was clear that none of them had known about Sakura's past. Sasuke wondered why Sakura had never dropped any hints about losing her family. It was clear that it hurt her to speak of her past so Sasuke decided to make her a favor and asked:

"My teammate has a problem with his mind. Could you help him?" Sasuke flinched when he saw Sakura glare at him when he mentioned his teammates. Sasuke wondered why but then realized that Sakura was jealous. He felt a smirk to rise to his face; so she hadn't got over him completely.

'''''

Tsunade felt like shit when she opened her eyes. She saw only white and when she sat up she saw Sakura sitting one her bed, Sasuke glaring at her, Naruto laughing on the floor and Kakashi smirking behind his mask. Tsunade stood up and glared at Sakura who smiling innocently at her. Sakura still had the nightingale on her shoulder. Tsunade walked to Sakura and looked at her and was about to yell when a forget-me-not appeared in front of Sakura. Sakura only tilted her head and took the flower. Suddenly a voice was heard all around the room.

"SAKI!!! Get me out of here! I can't stand this place. You know that I hate hospital. And don't smile so widely, it's not like I chose to like at a clinic! It was my father's idea and you know how stupid he can be. This place reeks like death and I want to get out. I still need to train with my sword and if I spent one minute in this room I'll kill myself. Oh; and tell your boss to paint the walls; white makes me think of snow and snow makes me think of cold and now I feel cold. So get your ass moving and save me!"

Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard Karin's talk. Her eyes widened even more when Sakura started laughing. Sakura's eyes lit up and her laughter sounded like heaven. Tsunade had never seen her student so happy. Tsunade made a decision in that minute; Sakura's friends couldn't be so bad if they made Sakura laugh so freely. Tsunade saw a nurse walking in the hallway and told her to free the raven haired girl.

'''

Kakashi looked at his student who was laughing. He had only seen Sakura like that once and it was when she was just a little kid and there was a festival. Sakura had been dancing with a boy who Kakashi couldn't recognize. Now Kakashi had found out who the boy had been and couldn't help but smirk. Sakura had a prince of her dreams and he was closer that anyone could guess. Suddenly Sasuke expression caught his eye; Sasuke was relaxed as he looked at Sakura. His eyes were emotionless but Kakashi could see the soft spot for Sakura in them. Kakashi shook his head lightly; that boy just couldn't express his emotions anymore. Kakashi closed his eye and thought that Konoha was in for a drama when Sasuke and Sakura's dream prince would fight for her attention. Kakashi felt a smirk on his face; this could be a perfect opportunity to make some money.

'''''

Naruto tried to get up from the floor but fell right back down when he saw a phoenix on Sakura's window. He was about to say something when Sakura started to speak with her nightingale who was getting nervous.

"Tsunari, calm down! Nothing's wrong!" Sakura was about to say something else when Tsunari flew to the window. Then Sakura noticed the phoenix behind the window. She sighed and walked to the window. Naruto got up and ran to her. He stopped her from opening the window and Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"  
"Don't open the window. Phoenixes are very scary and dangerous birds." Naruto was truly concerned for his friend but she only laughed.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure that Phoebe won't hurt me. She's Melanie's phoenix, but I wonder what she is doing here. I thought that Melanie made her to watch over the gate." Sakura kept muttering as she opened the window. The phoenix flew inside ad landed next to Tsunari. The phoenix tilted its head and opened its mouth to speak:

"Lady Melanie wanted you to know that we've got some company from the Soul Society. She went to meet up with them." Sakura groaned; couldn't Mel stay put for a three hours? Naruto was about to ask something when he was again interrupted by Tsunade:

"She can't possibly leave her room. I made sure of it." The phoenix glared at Tsunade and snorted:

"You're underestimating my lady. She's so strong that you could never understand." Sakura rolled her eyes. Phoebe had a habit of praising her lady and forgetting facts like she was injured. Sakura opened her mouth and asked:

"Where to?"

'''

Karin rolled her eyes when the nurse in front of her fell. She was about to comment on her behavior when she felt a familiar reiatsu. She stiffened and tried to locate it. Then she felt Sakura and Melanie's reiatsus approaching the familiar reiatsu. Karin cursed and took off. She didn't pay attention to anyone else but the familiar reiatsu which she could feel building up. Karin ran faster. She knew what would happen if the reiatsu grew too big. The whole Konoha would probably burn down. Finally Karin reached Sakura and Melanie who were both panting. Melanie saw her and shot her a smirk that said: You better make sure that nothing happens to us. After that Melanie walked with Sakura to the big stone and observed her. Karin noticed that Sakura's teammates were next to them and that the Hokage was with them. Karin turned to the familiar reiatsu and said:

"It's nice to see you again, Ichi-nii."

'''

Kuchiki Rukia ran through the hallways which lead to the office which belonged to Hitsugaya Toushiro. At the same time Rukia was cursing her fiancée. He was too irrational and would probably end up killing someone if they didn't stop him. Rukia stopped when she arrived to the door. She knocked and went in not eve waiting for the response. Rukia saw Hitsugaya Toushiro doing his paper work while his childhood friend was trying to get him out. Hinamori Momo had gotten over her taichou and was now in love with her childhood friend. Everyone thought that Hitsugaya returned Hinamori's feelings; expect Rukia and Ichigo who knew who Hitsugaya loved. Not even the person who Hitsugaya loved knew that he loved her. Rukia shook her head and focused on the mission. Rukia wasn't very happy to be the one to tell to Hitsugaya the news since he was already in bad mood. Hitsugaya noticed her and asked:

"Kuchiki, what are you doing here?"

"Yamamoto-sou-taichou wanted me to tell you that Ichigo has left."

"Left where?"

"To a new dimension."

"Why on earth did he do that?" Rukia mumbled something and Hitsugaya didn't hear her.

"Could you repeat that?" Rukia sighed and took a deep breath. She prepared herself for yelling and said:

"Kurosaki Karin has been spotted there." Suddenly the room became cold but it didn't disturb Rukia. She was used to the cold but Hinamori was shivering and when she tried to tell Hitsugaya that she was cold she got an icy glare. Rukia felt bad for her but knew that she was going to get the worse part. Hitsugaya turned to her and muttered murderously:

"How do I get there?" Rukia turned to leave and when Hitsugaya didn't follow her she said:

"Yamamoto-sou-taichou made us a portal which should lead us to Konoha." Hitsugaya nodded and followed her. Rukia shook her head and muttered:

"You're in deep trouble, Karin."

'''

Sakura tilted her head as she watched Karin fight with her brother. Watching them made her miss her brother. Not Yuki but Damien. Damien had always protected her and had been quite over-protective of her. She remembered when she kissed a boy on his cheek Damien had almost killed the poor boy. Their father had stopped him but when he found out that someone had touched her princess he had almost ordered Yuki and Damien to kill the poor boy. Yuki had only glanced at his father and muttered something about troublesome father and had taken Sakura's hand and pulled her inside. On the next day Sakura found out that there was a new law in their village; no one was allowed to touch Sakura Jing without her brother's or father's permission. Sakura felt a tear on her cheek and was about to wipe it away but before she could it someone's hand was on her cheek and wiping her tear away. She followed the hand and was surprised to see Sasuke. When Sasuke saw Sakura looking at him he smirked and pulled his hand away. Then he turned his gaze back to Karin and Ichigo. Sakura looked at Sasuke for a while and then turned her gaze back to the two siblings. She failed to notice the smirk on Sasuke's face when he saw her blush.

'''

Suddenly Melanie glanced up and smirked slightly. She knew that she was mean since she enjoyed the times when Karin and Sakura were uncomfortable and this was the only time when Karin had to choose her words. Melanie had kept a tab on her two best friends and knew everything about their lives. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised by anything that happened to them but when Karin fell in love with a shinigami she was startled. Melanie chuckled quietly to herself. Only Karin could fall in love with a death person.

'''''

Karin shivered as she turned to Rukia and Toushiro. She had never seen Toushiro so furious and smiled sheepishly:

"Hi Rukia-nee and Toushiro! What's up?" Karin saw that Toushiro closed his eyes and clenched his fists. When he opened his eyes, Karin knew that she was going to get a lecture.

"Kurosaki Karin, if I remember correctly you said that you would spend a night over your friend's house. You certainly didn't mention that this house was in different dimension." Toushiro's voice was cold and Karin noticed that even Melanie and Sakura shivered a bit.

"Well I knew that you would get worried and I can take care of myself Toushiro. I'm a big girl."

"No, you're not since you don't know the risks of dimension traveling. You could have got yourself killed and no one would have known."

"Toushiro, I have done this since I was a kid. It's nothing new." Toushiro's glare became colder as he said:

"What the hell do you mean, Kurosaki?" Karin flinched as she heard her family name. She closed her yes and took deep breaths. Then she opened her eyes and said coldly:

"You don't need to know everything about me, Hitsugaya-taichou."

'''

Then something pink ran next to Naruto. Sakura stepped between Hitsugaya and Karin and smiled to her best friend and then turned to Hitsugaya. She took his hand and shook it as Karin slapped her own forehead at Sakura's stupid behavior.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last. Karin has spoken a lot abut you." Then Melanie appeared next to Sakura and smiled to him.

"You're welcomed to stay." Hitsugaya nodded and turned to Karin who was walking towards Konoha. He sighed and followed her. Ichigo was about to follow them but Rukia shook her head. She hugged Sakura and Melanie and said something to Sakura which made her blush. She dragged Ichigo to the portal and waved to them. When they finally were gone Sakura sighed:

"I wonder if Konoha can take the drama we bring."

**_Hi! Please review and vote which pair should break up: Shika x Ino, TenTen x Neji, Karin x Suigetsu or Kakashi x Rin. All of them aren't together yet but they will be. This question is very important since it affects how I'll write. And please read Together by darkpetaltaki. It's an excellent story. Tell her hi for me. So review and vote. Maybe I'll update before 29th. Ciao!_**


	9. Akatsuki

**_Hey once again I updated this chapter but now it's completely finished so I can move on to the next chapter. I'll be able to update only after I have returned from Italy which will be n August so sorry. Remember to vote since it's tie between this story and The Flowers In Soul Society._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha or Bleach_**

**Chapter 9: Akatsuki**

**Uchiha Itachi** was always a cold and cruel man and everyone knew it. However it wasn't common to know that he had fallen in love and that he still loved that person. For his love's sake Itachi had killed his clan and joined the Akatsuki. He hadn't seen his love since the night of the Uchiha massacre and wished everyday secretly to see his love just to make sure that she was safe. He could clearly remember her eyes and hair but now her face had become blurry. Every night Itachi dreamed of her but just couldn't get her face to his mind. He only knew that when he saw her he would recognize her. There were only seven people who knew about his love but Itachi was sure that none of them knew her identity; except for Sakura maybe. They had promised to keep it as a secret and they kept their promise but they loved to tease him about how the big bad Itachi had fallen in love and sometimes Itachi wondered if he should just tell everyone since he couldn't take it anymore. But he didn't since he knew that he would do that the leader would use her against Itachi and maybe even kill her. Itachi could take anything and do anything but his mind wouldn't be able to stay calm if he saw her getting hurt. If she was hurt the ancient curse in Uchihas would wake up in him.

After Itachi had joined the Akatsuki he had gotten a mission to train the Flowers. He trained them with Sasori but had a quite different way of teaching. Sasori would make the girls think and plan and Itachi made their powers stronger. It wasn't unusual to see the girls all bruised and bloody after their training. Itachi believed in the girls' powers and his training but he wasn't very fond of the girls. Sure he had a hidden soft spot for Sakura and Melanie but it was only since they were there for him when he first came to the Akatsuki. Melanie had stood up for him in front of her uncle and Sakura had fought with her father. They also knew of his love and teased him more than anyone else. Itachi was sure that if it wasn't for his cold and calm mask he would have killed them. Itachi had been furious when the girls had betrayed the Akatsuki and he had been the one to fight with Sakura since her brother was on a mission. He hadn't been happy about fighting his favorite student but he still did. Their fight had been serious and both of them had said things that hurt each other. Sakura had all bruised and bloody and Itachi was sure that he would have killed her if Melanie and Karin hadn't poofed her away. Sometimes Itachi missed Sakura and Melanie's company but he had learned to move on and wished to fight Sakura again. This time he would make sure that Sakura would die a long and painful death.

**Hoshigaki Kisame** was a creepy fish. Well that was what Sakura said when she was angry with him. Kisame wasn't handsome or cute so he never had anyone. At least that was what everyone thought. Kisame was Itachi's partner and even though he wasn't big Itachi fan he still had respect for the kid. He was strong and killed his own clan. Nobody in the Akatsuki; except Melanie and Ricardo; knew why Kisame had become a missing ninja. Kisame love to brag but he never spoke of his past. He had come to the Akatsuki willingly unlike Deidara who had been forced by Kisame. Kisame had a huge sword and he loved killing which often lead to a fight with his best friend. Sakura didn't appreciate his way of judging and killing and if they were on he same mission Kisame rarely got anything to do since Sakura only glared at him and ordered someone else do the killing. The biggest reason why Sakura didn't like his killing was that he made his victims suffer from blood loss.

Kisame was one of the early members of the Akatsuki and the leader trusted him greatly. He was also one of the people who knew about Itachi's love. It had made him think about his loyalty to the Akatsuki when he was asked to keep it as a secret. The only reason why kept it was Sakura. The girl had begged him and had even promised that she would make sure that he would get many assassination missions if he kept the secret. That and the fact that Melanie promised to try her new jutsu on him if he said a word. So Kisame didn't join on teasing Itachi of his love and he greatly loathed the girl who had Itachi's heart. There was someone else who Kisame also loathed. That person was Damien. He didn't like the man since he often said hurtful words to Sakura who was his best friend even though he rarely showed it. Kisame didn't deny that Damien's words made Sakura train harder and helped her with her training at times but he had also seen Sakura holding a picture of her family and crying. He didn't know where Sakura had gotten the picture but suspected that Melanie had something to do with it. Kisame wasn't very happy with the Akatsuki princess. He thought her as a little sly girl who thought that she knew everything so it brought Kisame great pleasure to keep something from her. Sure Melanie had her moments but usually they fought. Melanie knew about Kisame's loyalty to her uncle and thought him as another cold-blooded murderer. Kisame had probably only two friends. They were Sakura and Deidara. Sure he and Deidara fought often and almost never agreed on anything but he was the only who he could talk with about the Flowers since it was a quite touchy subject with others. Kisame fought often with water and he was skillful fighter. He hadn't taken the true test to the Akatsuki but it was because Melanie only looked at him and said that he looked scary. It had been quite easy to hurt and scare Melanie during their first year but after that Melanie learned few tricks and was able to close her heart. Sometimes Kisame missed the sweet innocent girl who he had first met and who often hid behind Deidara when he was brought to the Akatsuki.

**Deidara**was a cute guy with an interesting sense of humor. After his master and role model Sasori had been killed he had to take care of Tobi who was his master's weird student. Deidara didn't enjoy his time with the Akatsuki since he was forcefully brought there. The only times when he was at least somehow happy were when he got to show his art or when he found out something funny about Itachi, Melanie, Sakura or Karin. Deidara had had a criminal career before he came to the Akatsuki even though he was just seven years old. He loved blowing something up and he called it art. His best friend called it disaster. Melanie loved Deidara like he was her brother but at times it looked like she was willing to kill him. It wouldn't have been that easy. Many underestimated Deidara and though he wasn't great at Taijutsu he did know how fight especially from the long distance. Since his opponents underestimated him Deidara often played with them before he killed them. Deidara had often argued with Sasori about his way of fighting and Sasori always complained that he took way too long and that he hated waiting. Deidara had learned to respect his master and he knew that even though Sasori appeared cold to everyone else Deidara knew him better. He knew that Sasori cared for his student Tobi and the Flowers, that Sasori sometimes took excellent care of his puppets and that he treated his puppets like his children. Deidara also knew that Sasori wasn't too fond of Itachi or Kisame and that Sasori had been Rin's helper when she was injured so badly that she wasn't allowed to missions anymore. Deidara saw Rin as his big sister who took care of him and often scolded.

When the subject of the Flowers came up Deidara remember each one of them clearly. He remembered how Kagome loved to draw and wear skirts. She often smiled and was the most responsible of the Flowers. She acted like the big sister to the others. He remembered Rukia's frown. She rarely smiled and if she did she usually gave a little smile. Rukia also wore skirts but when she did she didn't look like lady like Kagome did she looked like a country girl. Then he smiled as he remembered the younger Flowers. There was Karin who was a tomboy and sporty. She rarely wore anything girly and if she did it was because Rukia had forced her to. Karin was quiet but she sure knew how to hit someone. Deidara could still remember the punch she had given him when they fought to leave the Akatsuki. Then there was Sakura. She was delicate but Deidara knew better than annoy her because she had a scary temper. At first Deidara hadn't liked Sakura very much but when he saw her teasing Itachi he started to like her. Sakura was Deidara's partner in teasing Itachi. And lastly there was his best friend. Melanie was quiet but when she was uncomfortable she put a smiling and happy face on. She was like his annoying little sister since she always knew everything and it was difficult to surprise her. She often smirked to him when he tried it. Deidara missed the Flowers dearly since they were the only ones who knew the feeling of being forced to be with the Akatsuki.

**Inuzuka Rin** was a patient and sweet woman who was a medicnin in the Akatsuki. No one; except Deidara; saw her as an important member but Rin was the only one of the Akatsuki members who knew anything about medicine and she was intelligent. Her role in the Akatsuki seemed unimportant but none of the others would have survived without her. She cooked for them, cleaned the base (this was necessary since the leader had an obsession of keeping it clean; each one of the members should clean it on their turn but never did) and healed them if needed. She came from the Inuzuka clan and she had been an excellent genin when she was in the same team as Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi. She had been so relaxed and easygoing that time. Now she had to make sure that no one knew how much she knew about the Flowers. Because of her clan she had a friend. She was a wolf instead of being dog. The members of her clan had been surprised to see her with a wolf but since Rin had loved the wolf so much they got used to it. She was called Shinju. Shinju was still with Rin but since she didn't like the base she lived in the woods near.

Only Rukia knew why Rin had joined the Akatsuki. Even the leader or Melanie didn't know. Melanie suspected that it had something to do with Konoha. She knew that Rin's teammate Obito had died and after that she had come to her uncle. Melanie respected Rin. She had been almost killed and now she was blind. It wasn't easy for Rin but now she was used to it. Deidara helped her as often as he could but still Rin felt herself lonely. She found herself missing her other teammate Kakashi and often spoke to herself like she was talking to Kakashi. Rin had had a tiny crush on Kakashi when she was a genin and she had been the one to move Obito's eye to Kakashi. After that something happened that made Rin betray her village and clan. No one knew what and Rin attempted to keep it like that. Only thing she knew about her family was that everyone thought that she was dead. Even though her body was never found they still though that Rin was dead and that hurt. Did they think that she was so weak that she couldn't defend herself? Yeah right; she was trained by the Hokage himself and she certainly knew how to trick people. Often Obito had been her victim. Rin hoped that if she ever returned to Konoha there would be someone to welcome her back and introduce her to everyone.

**Warten**** Ricardo** was handsome but that was the only good quality in him. He was cruel, mean and a bastard. Sometimes he showed some human in him but there were really rare. Ricardo had killed his own brother and sister-in-law on their 10th anniversary. Everything had gone smoothly but then Melanie saw him. She had screamed and ran to her parents but when they didn't wake up she glared at him. Ricardo had only smirked and taken the girl with them. Then they had left to a new dimension where no one knew anything about them. Ricardo looked for a place that was hidden and big. He found a cave which led to tunnels which led to a big cave underneath the original cave. There were also other smaller cave and now they called them rooms. Ricardo had put immediately a spell around the cave. The spell only let the Akatsuki members enter. After that he and Melanie decorated the caves and panted all the walls black. Then on one day Ricardo started looking for other people like him. The first one was Orochimaru and after him came Kisame. Ricardo knew that his niece didn't enjoy their company but he could careless. Melanie was just a little girl who could do nothing. But he was proved wrong. One day he brought a tortured child to the room where Melanie was. Melanie's eyes got wide and she ran to them. Ricardo threw her to the floor and continued with torturing the child. Suddenly there was a powerful aura around Melanie. She got up, glared at him and then waved her hand. After the wave Ricardo flew to the wall and Melanie calmly went to the child. The child was called Tobi.

Now Ricardo had a great plan which would give him more power than he had ever imagined and he wouldn't let his niece ruin it for him. His plan was working fabulously since none of the Flowers knew about it. Only two months and he would show to this world what it meant to be in the Akatsuki. If and when his plan was done there would be no one who could challenge him.

**Hidan** had been mean to the Flowers. He didn't understand how any girl could do anything good for the organization since they were useless and weak. He had only taken Karin with him since she had been so amusing. He loved her reactions when he played with her. Their playtimes were rare since the princess didn't actually like that he almost killed her friend. Hidan was quite good-looking at least from woman's point of view but Karin often teased him by claming that the women who said that he was handsome had either never seen a good looking man or they were blind; neither opinion pleased Hidan and he often searched for a woman to say that he was handsome after Karin's teasing. Karin and Hidan really didn't get along but they survived if they had a mission to accomplish. Maybe Hidan didn't want to murder Karin but there was someone who Hidan was extremely willing to kill. That someone was Rukia who had once kicked his ass. Hidan rarely admitted it since he was sure that Rukia had cheated. Rukia's situation wasn't getting any better since she was good friends with Rin who Hidan saw as a weak, useless and annoying woman who couldn't even make good food which wasn't true since Rin was an excellent cook.

Because of his difficult character Hidan didn't get along with others in the Akatsuki except Ricardo and Kakuzu and even with them he got along just because he didn't want to be completely alone. That was his weakness; Hidan could take any injury and insult but genjutsus about his father and brother abounding him were something that he couldn't take. In the Akatsuki Kakuzu was his only friend but he had another friend when he was younger. His friend was surprisingly a girl but different from everyone else. She was strong, witty and sarcastic. She had died in an attack which was made by group of women which was why Hidan hated women so strongly. While Kakuzu was his best friend Hidan respected Ricardo like he was his father or uncle. Hidan knew better than tell everything to his leader but he often gave him hints of things that he wanted to know. Ricardo often reminded him of his language since Hidan cursed loudly and much. And he didn't think that it was well-mannered. Ricardo had been very strict of the manners when his niece lived with the Akatsuki and that was one of the reasons why Hidan didn't like Melanie. Hidan was on Ricardo and Kakuzu's side in the Akatsuki but his main enemy was Damien. Hidan didn't like Damien at all since he had brought Sakura with him. Hidan would always remember that Sakura had looked at him and asked from her brother if Hidan was an ideal man and Damien had looked at him and said that if his little sister would have anything to do with a man like him Damien would kill the man and make sure that Sakura would grow old alone.

Even though Hidan respected Ricardo it didn't mean that he didn't have his own business and missions. Hidan was extremely interested in the history of the Bijuus and he knew that the leader didn't want anyone to read too much about them since it could make them lose their cool. Hidan however had disagreed and he read a lot about the Bijuus. He had learned many things that made his missions and fighting easier. Expect for Melanie, Sakura and Ricardo Hidan probably knew the most about the Bijuus. He had a reason for his research but no one knew what. Hidan often showed off his skills so he was easy to defeat if you knew anything about him.

**Kakuzu**was mysterious. That was all that the Flowers knew about him. None of them had ever seen his face and since they didn't know how he looked like they couldn't go asking questions about him. Ricardo knew him and his secrets but no one else knew anything about him. Not even his partner Hidan knew his secrets. Kakuzu often used genjutsu since he didn't want to reveal his fighting style. Once he had fought seriously and let's just say that his opponent didn't look like anything on earth. Kakuzu often did different dimension missions, which was why he was never in the base. He was excellent in gathering information. No one would notice Kakuzu in the same room if he didn't say something and sometimes not even then. That got sometimes to Kakuzu's nerves and the world lost few people if he got angry.

Kakuzu had brought Rukia from one of his missions. On that mission he was supposed to find a key to the heavenly door of the Soul Society. He had done some research and found a family that was supposed to have it. There were five people in the family; a beautiful woman, who had three children (two girls and one boy) and her brother. The family was really close and fun-loving so Kakuzu wasn't sure how to kill them and make it look like an accident. Soon Kakuzu found a chance. The uncle went often to bars to find a woman for himself and that was his weakness. Kakuzu first hired a woman to make him to fall in love with her and then put some poison in to the drinks of the woman and the man. The man's sister was devastated so she almost killed herself but her daughters begged her not to. The family continued on living normally but now Kakuzu noticed how the youngest daughter (who was older than her brother) was starting to see things and mutter something about being crazy. Soon Kakuzu killed the mother and the brother but the girls managed to disappear. Kakuzu went back to the base but Ricardo sent him back since he left some evidence back. Ricardo never spoke about their victims like they were humans. Kakuzu returned to the familiar dimension and looked for the girls. He found the older girl soon but he didn't kill her since she was so fragile and beautiful. That was when Kakuzu found his weakness. When the younger sister found them he killed them together. Then something terrible happened. Kakuzu got sucked into the Soul Society. He saw the younger girl smirking and looking happy. It was like she knew what was happening. Kakuzu saw the portal behind him closing and knew that if he didn't go through it he would die. He quickly made a decision and took the girl with him. The girl's was surprised and when they came to the base she looked at him and told him that her name was Rukia. Kakuzu and Rukia often got into fight about Rukia's sister but Kakuzu didn't miss her or anyone else from the Flowers.

**Damien**was oldest Jin alive. He had killed his clan for a reason that was unclear to everyone who hadn't been there that night. Damien loved his little sister dearly and tried his best to train her to be a good kunoichi. Damien was handsome and many girls dreamed about him but no one got close to him. He had built walls around him and he had only let Sakura and Melanie in. Sakura was the closest person to him and that was why no one understood why he had killed his family. Because unlike Itachi who had killed his clan for power Damien had always been free to do whatever he wished to do.

Sakura and Damien were so close when they were children that Sakura had said that she wouldn't get married since she already had her brother as Prince Charming. Damien had been proud of himself since his adorable sister thought that he was better than anyone else. Damien was protective of his sister and didn't believe that there was anyone in the world that was good enough for her. Damien had only brought Sakura to the Akatsuki so she could learn to protect herself and fight for what she believed. Damien didn't agree with Itachi, Sasori or Ricardo about the Flowers's training. However he didn't say anything since Sasori and Ricardo were older than him and Itachi, who was about the same age as him, had powers that he didn't known enough about. Damien couldn't protect his sister from the Akatsuki because he was on missions that were given to him by Ricardo. That was why he hadn't known about the injuries that she got from the training. If he knew he would have probably killed Sasori for hurting her. Damien had been keeping a close eye on Sakura. He knew about her crush on Uchiha Sasuke and he wasn't happy about it. From Damien's point of view Sasuke didn't deserve his sister after leaving her and making her cry. It was quite sure that Damien would kill Sasuke if he met him.

Damien was a loner and that was why he didn't have many friends in the Akatsuki. His partner was Bloody Angel but not even he knew who she was. Damien respected the people in the Akatsuki since they were older than him. He was only 22 years old and knew way too much about life. Damien had seen many things during his missions but he had never visited another dimension. That was because he didn't want to be too far away from Sakura since she could easily get herself into trouble like when she was living with the Akatsuki. She had gone to the near village and she had been arrested for murder. It was quite funny since the man who she was supposedly murdered was alive and well and since Sakura had never killed anyone. That was different now. Damien hadn't protested when he heard that his sister would do an assassination. Damien thought that it would prepare her for life, which was a dangerous place. Damien had never fallen in love but his sister and her friends were always looking for someone. Maybe in the future they would find someone and then take her away from him for revenge. Damien was an excellent fighter and he loved taijutsu.

**Tobi**was stupid. Well that was what everyone thought at first when they saw him and heard him to talk about himself like he was another person. Tobi adored his danna who was Deidara. Tobi had lived his whole life with the Akatsuki since Sasori had taken him with him when he left to the Akatsuki. Tobi had seen Sasori as his older brother and he would always remember how Sasori tried to teach him some manners. He learned some manners but he only used them in battles. At least when he had a chance to since usually people just attacked without thinking.

Tobi came from a noble family but he lost his memory when Sasori killed his whole family. Only Sasori had known who Tobi really was and Ricardo suspected that he had told the secret to the Flowers but he wasn't sure. Tobi wore a mask and no one knew what looked like. He had always had the mask, which was made by Sasori to keep his identity safe. However Itachi and some other people had seen him with a Sharigan. Itachi was quite sure that Tobi couldn't be an Uchiha so he was curious why Tobi had the Sharigan. Karin knew and was proud to know so accidentally she told the secret to Sakura and Melanie, which lead to a huge fight between Tobi and Karin. Tobi found out that he could no longer trust everyone in the Akatsuki. Tobi had even two friends in the Akatsuki. They were Rin and Deidara. They had always been there for him and had always been honest. The Flowers Tobi saw as sisters but something made him like Karin more than the others. Once he had asked Melanie about it who had smiled cutely and said something about a crush. Even though Tobi knew better than admit it, but he had been a part in the Flowers's plan to escape. No one knew it of course since Karin had asked him to keep it as a secret. Now Tobi was waiting for his sisters to meet them again.

Tobi was powerful and it had been seen when Kisame insulted his clan. He had almost killed Kisame but Itachi had interfered. However after that fight Tobi had fainted and he didn't remember anything about the fight. Still Tobi was afraid of Itachi, Damien and Ricardo but he hated Zetsu. Zetsu had always been so know-it-all and that made Tobi's blood boil. Who did he think he was to tell him what to do? Tobi was quiet and didn't voice his opinions often but when he did he was polite and often made everyone believe in his words. He got that from Sakura who had amazing talent in making people do what she wanted. With Hidan and Kakuzu Tobi was careful, the Flowers hadn't trusted in them and neither had Sasori. Also Deidara was always staying away from them. Tobi was an excellent fighter and teacher in ninjutsu. With his Sharigan he learned new jutsus everyday. Tobi hadn't taught anything to the Flowers since he had been so young when they still lived with the Akatsuki. Now Tobi was about 17 years old and couldn't wait to show off his abilities. He just wished that the day would come soon and that he could soon learn the truth about his family.

**Orochimaru**was now dead. Uchiha Sasuke had killed him when he tried to get his body. No one would miss him that's for sure. Well maybe Kabuto would miss him but not even his so-called friends in the Akatsuki would care less. Orochimaru had known Ricardo since they were children. He had been with the Akatsuki since the beginning. Orochimaru's biggest mission was to kill a man who could see the future in his dreams. Ricardo had said that the man would destroy their plans and Orochimaru knew that Ricardo had killed his own brother to achieve his goal. Orochimaru didn't want to find out what he would do to him if he was in the way. So Orochimaru went to a different dimension and searched for the man. When he finally found him he found out that the man had a family. He had a wife, a daughter, a son, a mother and a father. Orochimaru knew that this mission had just turned out to be a difficult one. Orochimaru started with the man's parents. He changed their memories so that they thought that they had another son who had moved to America. After that jutsu he appeared to the man's house claiming that he was the long lost brother. He had seen the suspicious glances from the daughter but no one else noticed the difference. So after a week Orochimaru decided to kill the man. He walked towards the man's room but the man's mother came in his way. He killed the woman without caring about her whimpers and questions. He didn't care if the woman had been his mother for a week, no one would stand in his way on his mission. Finally Orochimaru made it to the man's bedroom. He saw the man sleeping with his wife and they looked so happy. Orochimaru narrowed his and did something that could be called weak. He made a genjutsu which made the woman believe that her husband had died because of a rare sickness. Orochimaru was outside the house when the daughter asked him why he did it. Orochimaru turned to the girl and realized that she had seen him killing her father. Orochimaru simply took the girls arm and took her with him to the Akatsuki. That was how Kagome got to the Akatsuki.

Orochimaru's biggest dream was to be immortal. He left the Akatsuki since he had a fight with Ricardo about immortality. Ricardo believed in one life and that was why he didn't want to study the life after this life. Ricardo had told Orochimaru that he wouldn't approve his researches, which lead to Orochimaru's betrayal. Orochimaru took Kabuto with him and was about to take Kagome but Ricardo had seen this coming and had send Kagome for a mission. Orochimaru went to Sound where he became the Kage of the Sound. People were afraid of him and that was why they followed him. Orochimaru learned to change bodies and he did a contract with snakes. Orochimaru was a powerful person but he was afraid of Itachi and his eyes because they made him remember his first love who now hated him. Orochimaru trained Sasuke after putting on him his curse mark, which lead to Sasuke's will to get stronger.

**Bloody Angel**was a new member in the Akatsuki. She had Orochimaru's ring, which lead to Ricardo's approval since they had to be an exact number of members. He knew that Orochimaru had been killed but he didn't know if he was killed by Uchiha Sasuke or not. No one in the Akatsuki had seen Bloody Angel but they had caught glimpses of her. They knew that she was always covered in blood when she came from her missions which had led to her nickname. Deidara was the only one who had seen her face and it was covered by the mask but Deidara had said that her eyes had been bloody red and that he didn't want to see them ever again. Ricardo often treated her coldly, which was odd to the other members since Ricardo often tried to make them feel like home because he didn't want them to leave the organization. It didn't work since Ricardo just wasn't so good at doing anything like that. The Akatsuki members were in Akatsuki each for his or hers own reason.

When Bloody Angel went to missions she often took Damien with her. No one, not even Ricardo, knew why but they believed it was because Damien had been the first one to call her an Akatsuki member. Bloody Angel wasn't popular among the other Akatsuki members but she had a special gift with water which was why she couldn't stand Itachi who often used fire just like every Uchiha. Bloody Angel had a difficult nature which was why she hadn't clicked with anyone else but Damien. You couldn't call Damien and Bloody Angel friends since they often fought verbally and not. When they were on missions Bloody Angel often killed their opponents easily and terribly while Damien watched from beside and sometimes he killed the "victim" before she got too far. This often led to battles that no one knew how they ended.

Bloody Angel didn't prefer Taijutsu, ninjutsu or genjutsu. She used her family's techniques that made her opponents bleed and scream. Ricardo believed that it was somehow similar to Sharigan and Bloody Angel wasn't about to make him believe otherwise. She carried around guns but no one, maybe except Rin, who knew more about Bloody Angel than she would have preferred, where they had come from. She took good care of them and often said that even if everything in her life betrayed her, her guns would be always there with her. To that Damien rolled his eyes and reminded her that someday someone would take away her guns and then she would be perfectly unprotected to which Bloody Angel responded by saying that surely he would protect his partner and winked making Deidara who heard it puke. Bloody Angel wasn't girly woman and that was why Damien accepted her so easily. Sakura, Karin or Melanie hadn't met her and Bloody Angel hadn't heard of them. It was a rule in Akatsuki not to speak about Flowers to those who haven't met them. Damien knew that none of the girls would accept Bloody Angel and that was why he would make sure that they would never hear anything about her even if it meant killing people. Bloody Angel knew that Damien sometimes killed people who knew about her but she never bothered to find out why.

**Zetsu**wasn't very popular character in Akatsuki. Sometimes he got along with Kakuzu and Hidan and sometimes not. Deidara, Tobi, Itachi and Kisame refused to have anything to do with him and if he got too near him he would either get blown up, burned or otherwise injured. Zetsu was only loyal to Ricardo and he got along with Bloody Angel. With Damien Zetsu had a difficult relationship, usually Damien ignored him and let the others do what they wanted with him. But sometimes Damien sent Zetsu to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha. Zetsu didn't know why but he reported everything Ricardo and often left something out that had to do with Sakura. Zetsu knew that Damien kept an eye on Uchiha because he was dangerous and had hurt his little sister so Zetsu didn't see harm in helping him. Like everyone in the base he really didn't know or care about Rin but he was interested in her sight. It seemed like she could see but their leader had said that she was blind. Zetsu vowed to reveal this mystery and it had become an obsession to him.

Zetsu had an ability to blend in trees, walls, anything and it made easy for him to listen to conversations. Zetsu didn't really have a partner but if he was paired with someone it was Kakuzu since both of them were good in finding information. Since Zetsu looked like a plant he didn't stay in the base long. He preferred being outside and went inside only if the leader had something to say to him. Zetsu had been a great enemy of Sasori since he had once broken one of Sasori's puppets making the man so angry that the leader himself had to come between them. After that Zetsu had kept his distance from Sasori since he knew that the man had not forgiven or forgotten him and when he would have a chance he would make Zetsu pay. Unfortunately Sasori never had that man but he had passed the duty to Sakura and given her the most dangerous and poisonous poison he had and told her to kill Zetsu with that. Zetsu hadn't seen this accident because of the smoke that there was after the fight. Sasori had died with small smile since he knew that he would get his revenge.

Zetsu was a know-it-all and a very private person. He didn't speak about his past or how he had ended up with body of a plant and two heads. Everyone in the Akatsuki had gotten used to it but it didn't mean that they weren't curious about him. What the Flowers knew about Zetsu's past was that he kept his left arm hidden all the time because of the tattoo in it. They didn't know what the tattoo meant but it meant something since it had words in it and it seemed like a riddle which made Melanie frown when she hadn't had a chance to see it since she loved riddles. Zetsu also disappeared when there was storm and used in his battles lightening and rain. His favorite attack was Lighting Rain which made the opponent first wet and then a lightning stroke him/her. Zetsu had only fought few fight while in Akatsuki but during those fights he had proved himself worth of Akatsuki.

**Sasori**was the adored sensei of the Flowers. He was now dead since Sakura and his grandmother killed him but he had been a very good friend of Sakura and Karin. Melanie and he hadn't got along since Melanie was always late and she didn't understand art like Sasori did. When Deidara and Sasori had been fighting Melanie took automatically Deidara's side as Karin was with Sasori. Their fights often got dirty and Sasori was reminded that the Flowers weren't so delicate as they seemed to be. Karin was good with sharp things which led to cuts, Sakura liked to hit and throw bunches which led to bruises and Melanie just loved to try her new jutsus on her "lovely" sensei. Still Sasori knew how to defend himself and the girls' trainings often ended with girls bleeding more than their sensei. Sasori was the sense of all five girls but Kagome and Rukia weren't training as often as Melanie, Karin and Sakura so Sasori didn't know them as well as he knew the younger ones. Sasori was the only one in Akatsuki who knew how excellent Sakura was in genjutsus, how Karin was the best in taijutsu and how Melanie got her ideas to her ninjutsus. He knew their strongest points and he knew their weakest points. Karin had no idea how to do a genjutsu and with ninjutsu she had her problems, Melanie knew how to defend herself but there was nothing more he could say about her abilities in taijutsu and then Sakura who knew how to hit and kick but always didn't understand to ninjutsus even thought she was intelligent. This was why Sasori had started training them as a team. Karin was the fighter, Sakura was the healer and Melanie did the plans. Together they were excellent team.

Sasori was partners with Deidara and saw him as his only friend. Deidara was younger than him and disrespectful but Sasori found it fascinating how he blew up towns and played with his opponents. Of course Sasori had never admitted it to him and he hadn't enjoyed the fact that Deidara's actions took so much time. Sasori knew his students well which was why he wasn't far too long away from them. He was the only one who had at least some control over them. When the Flowers were kept inside far too long they got bored and started vandalizing the Akatsuki's plans. Sasori knew that Deidara liked it and often lectured him about it. Sasori had respected Ricardo but when he found out what he had done to Tobi the respect flew out of window. Sasori had taken Tobi with him and he had specially told Ricardo that the boy was to be treated well but Ricardo had hurt him and after that Sasori had kept Tobi far away from Ricardo. Sasori had known that Ricardo thought that he had told the Flowers about Tobi but he hadn't encouraged the fact since the only one, now when Sasori was dead, who knew about Tobi would be in great danger if he/she was found out. Sasori hadn't been angry with Sakura when she killed him. In fact he had been proud of her and the others.


End file.
